Unchained Melody: An Epilogue
by xxBrownSugarxx
Summary: Life after "Hopeless Place"...what does it have in store?
1. Chapter 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HOPE-EE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"You can make that wish now honey!"

It was silent. The lights were still off and 5 candles still shined brightly. With each passing second, wax started to drip on to the cake.

Then suddenly, everyone heard a delicate whisper.

"But Mommy…"

She looked down at her child with question and concern.

"What if…it doesn't come true?", she whispered even quieter.

"It will…I promise.", came the whispered reply.

The young girl smiled and had no more doubts. She closed her eyes for a short moment and then finally blew out her candles.

* * *

_5 years came and flew by right before my eyes. It felt like just yesterday I was in that hospital room holding the biggest joy of my life, frightened beyond belief. But…I wasn't alone. I could never forget…_

* * *

_5 years huh? Who would have guessed 5 years later would be like this? Just yesterday wasn't I spending sleepless nights with Amy, trying to get Hope to go to sleep? Boy, did she yell at me during those times! I could never forget…_

* * *

_The first night when Sonic and I took her home, to our home, I got the biggest reality check ever. _

_I never imagined going a whole 2 days without any sleep. Hope literally cried ALL night for the first night. I fed her, I changed her, I tried to soothe her, I tried to rock her, and talk to her, but to no avail. She screamed her lungs out and it was even worse when Sonic tried. He was no expert, that much was clear but he did try to mimic my actions. The fact that he was even trying was really enough for me but in the moment I was just plain frustrated. I couldn't understand why she was crying so much and I even started to think I had hurt her or she was hurt and I just couldn't see it._

_However, by the morning we had finally gotten her to rest for a while but she was awake again within just a few hours. By that time I barely got to shower and eat. Sonic was so exhausted that one minute I saw him cleaning the nursery and the next, he was on the double bed sleeping. _

_Hope wasn't crying as much as she did in the night so I was able to walk around with her and do some house chores at the same time. Stopping every few minutes to yawn and stretch became a burden so I decided to try and get Hope to take a nap. I laid down on the bed next to Sonic and let her rest on my bosom. She squirmed and whimpered for the first few minutes but before we knew it, we were both asleep. _

_I woke up when she started to squirm again and I could see that she was preparing herself to scream the house down. I didn't want to take any longer with preparing her formula, so I pulled my shirt up and my bra down. At that time I was so exhausted that I completely forgot that Sonic was on the other side of the bed. If I had been in my right mind…I would have certainly blushed at the situation but there was no time for hesitation. If I had taken any bit longer, the poor baby would have started screaming and would have woken up her Daddy at the same time. _

_That night was another crying concert. Sonic was fully refreshed while I was on my last thread. I'm sure he knew it too because even the screaming couldn't keep me steady and awake. I rocked my baby and cooed with her but she would not stop crying for anything. I was becoming so delusional that I even started to dance with her and sway to a beat that was all my own. _

_That was when he said-_

* * *

"_Amy go get some sleep, leave her to me."_

_I heard that taking care of a baby was tough work but it had only been 2 days and I never saw Amy so drained in my entire life of knowing her. I mean she was dancing to nothing at all for Christ's sake. I watched her try everything in the book to calm Hope down. She couldn't have been hungry because she was fed TWICE, she was changed, she was wiped with a warm washcloth, she was lotioned with the lavender baby lotion that was supposed to calm her down, she was played with, Amy talked to her, she sang to her, she even started begging, but Hope just kept screaming. Amy had even mentioned taking her to the emergency room to make sure nothing was wrong with her but my instinct told me that if she could be calm in the day time then she could be calm at night too with just a little more effort. _

_However, I could clearly see that Amy couldn't push herself any longer without some sleep. I felt terrible because I realized that she had let me sleep that whole afternoon and never yelled at me or asked me to get up. She didn't complain and never even asked for my help. Part of me thought that maybe she was out to prove something by doing that but I knew I wouldn't let her go on like that._

_I took Hope from her and she was so drowsy that she didn't fight it at all. She stood there, rubbing her eyes and yawning consecutively. I told her to go rest and she basically did a zombie walk to the bed and flopped down on it. She slept that whole night and I was sure that she was out like a light._

_I never told her how that night I had gotten Hope to sleep with just pacing around the whole house. She slept through the whole night just like her mother and even I got to sleep. It was the first time I slept in the same bed as Amy for a long time and being the creep that I was and still am, I couldn't resist holding her. I was relieved when she didn't push me away and then I was shocked when she drowsily turned around and snuggled into my chest. I had to hold my laughter when I felt her inhaling my shirt and pushing herself more into my chest as if she wasn't close enough. _

_I could have bet that she wasn't aware of what she was doing that night and I didn't want to tell her either. I really missed her when she would willingly do those things but that wasn't the end of our troubles._

* * *

_It hadn't occurred to me until the end of our first week with Hope that neither of us were working. I was off on maternity leave at the diner and I realized that Sonic didn't go to work since we were at the hospital. I never asked him about it either because I was so preoccupied with Hope. Life had become all about keeping her safe, healthy, and happy. I didn't care what was going on with anyone else or even myself for that matter, but I knew me and Sonic had to sit down and have a talk about what was going on._

"_Sonic…is there anything you'd like to tell me?"_

_I had Hope on my chest and I was gently rubbing her back. She was quiet but I knew she was awake because she squirmed ever so slightly, not to mention the amount of drool that was running down my back was incredible. _

"_Amy…I didn't want to spring anything on you right now. It's not your problem and I don't want you to stress on it."_

_At that point in our rollercoaster relationship, we didn't have to speak in plain terms. He usually knew what I was hinting at when I asked him something so generally. _

"_Sonic, if we are to gain any amount of trust back in this…relationship…then I suggest we stop HIDING things from each other."_

_I knew that that one thing was turning into all of the bitter things very quickly. Who could really blame me though? If he thought we were on good terms he was wrong because the only reason I was being so cordial with him in the first place was because I needed him and I was thankful for his efforts. That didn't take away the hurt though…not by a long shot. _

_He sighed heavily. He must have known what I was hinting at._

"_Ok Amy. I was fired from my job and it doesn't matter when it happened but it did. I don't have the apartment anymore and I'm in the process of moving everything over here if that's alright with you."_

_I tried to count down from 10 in my head to calm down but I couldn't even get to 8._

"_SONIC! HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO KEEP THAT FROM ME?"_

_I quickly realized that day that I had to cool it on my sudden outbursts. Hope started to fuss and then she started to cry. She wiggled in my arms and her cries were heard directly in my ears. I started to bounce her in the chair and quiet her down but she didn't stop and started to scream, so I stood up from the chair and walked with her into her nursery. And just like that, our conversation was over. _

_I was angry and I was frustrated. I didn't want to speak on it anymore and I didn't want to care…but I did._

* * *

_I lost my job and I wouldn't have lost it with so much pride any other way. I chose to not go; of course I could've returned after Hope was born and Amy was in the hands of Dr. Whall and a billion nurses, but I wasn't about to leave her. She may not have needed me but…I needed her. I needed to know that she was all right. Most importantly, I needed to know that Hope was alright. Both of them had gone through so much trauma that I could NEVER leave them in that state. _

_Little did Amy know, before she walked off with a crying Hope, that I already had a plan for another job. I managed to develop very good connections with a lot of big people over my time working. I knew one day that I would have quit that intern shit so I prepared myself for whenever that day would have come. I had a lot of options, I just needed time to sit down and figure them out. I was going to wait until a few weeks when there was a sense of normalcy. _

_Even if I hadn't gotten the text that I was fired, I would have quit because I wasn't about to work such a demanding job with a family that needed me. I wanted to prove that I could be who they wanted me to be. _

_The next week, Amy and I barely spoke. She was still upset and frustration was starting to take its toll on her. She snapped at me for little things, she criticized many things that I did, and it seemed like she even wanted to be away from me. When she and Hope were in one room, she would walk with her into another room once I came in. _

_The week after that we went to Hope's doctor appointment with Dr. Whall. She was recovering very well and she was healthy, though she was smaller than the typical newborn. When we left I was most shocked by Amy's suggestion in the car._

* * *

_I was angry for about a week or two. I remembered exactly why I actually liked being by myself and having a break from Sonic. Sometimes I just couldn't deal with everything that had to do with him because deep down inside…I harbored an anger that wasn't going to go away in a month and maybe not even a year. Sonic had to understand that…even if we were a family now. Even IF I still loved him…he disappointed me beyond repair. _

_But then there were times when I was absolutely frustrated with myself that I cared about how he felt. Part of me thought he deserved to feel isolated and alone but then part of me just couldn't allow it to go on like that. The truth was that I enjoyed being close to him and I almost wished that my pride allowed me to just forgive him one more time and go on happily. _

_The whole week, he just did everything obediently. He watched Hope when I needed him to and did grocery runs for me, but otherwise he was oddly quiet and seriously left me alone. _

_I felt very bad then and nights when I paced the house with Hope, something I found calmed her down quickly, I thought about how he NEVER complained about how I treated him. He never tried to defy me and he ALWAYS did what I asked him to. And if you really asked me, I felt completely safe with him. I didn't have to worry about anything if he was there. _

_Over the years it seemed like I had gone soft because I felt sorry for him even despite what he did to me. He was just trying after all and deep down I didn't want to give him a reason to leave for good. _

_So after Hope's appointment with Dr. Whall, I offered for us to all go out and have lunch. He was driving and concentrating on the road but I could see how shocked he was. To the average person, he would have looked like he wasn't fazed but I could see the slight twitch of his eyes and the quirk of his lips and even the slight way he repositioned himself in the seat. _

_Yeah he was shocked. Hell, I was shocked with myself. I never gave in so easily and made the first proposition after one of our disagreements._

* * *

_Spending so much of my time and life with Amy has taught me that she is the most stubborn person to walk the Earth. I was content with the FACT that I would have to be the one to reconcile with her after a fight. It's just the way we operate and so when SHE was the one to offer up something first AND so suddenly…I honestly wondered if the world was going to end. _

_In all seriousness, Amy Rose shocked me. _

_We had lunch that day at a nice little family restaurant with outdoor seating. It was a nice day and Amy thought it would be a good idea to let Hope get some fresh air but that proved to be a bad idea a few days later._

_Hope started to cough and her nose was running nonstop. Amy was the first to notice it of course because she was so attached to her. The only things I got to really do was put her to sleep and play with her, Amy did that PLUS everything else. _

_So when she saw even the slight signs of sickness she was on top of her game. She never left Hope alone and she quickly made an appointment with Dr. Whall. In my opinion, Hope wasn't in need of an emergency room or anything at that time. I thought that maybe Amy could have made an appointment with the local doctor center and just get some prescribed medication but I knew not to say anything at that moment because it just would have been an unnecessary fight._

_We were told that Hope was going to be fine and to diligently give her the medication that was prescribed to her. In order for Hope's infection to go away, it was very important to not miss a day of giving her the medication. She was premature and that made matters a whole lot worse if anything progressed._

_Hope was prescribed the medication for the whole week, so Amy and I took turns occasionally but towards the middle of the week, Hope seemed to be getting worse and Amy would not let her out of her site which meant that she didn't hand her over to me at all. _

_I wanted to sit back quietly as usual and let Amy do what she needed to do to fulfill whatever inner needs she had but it was becoming too much. I started to question if all she needed me for was to do sidekick work. In other words, I was pretty much like her little assistant. Hope was my daughter too and I wanted time with her despite whatever Amy had cooked up in her brain. More and more it seemed like she purposely didn't want Hope with me and it didn't take a genius to figure out why._

_I watched as Amy went 72 hours with no sleep at all. Of course I rested in the night time and tried my luck to help Amy in the day but she would just give me one look and hold on to Hope tighter, basically telling me to back off._

_It all came to a boil towards the end of the week. I knew that one of these days we would have a huge fight because I just felt the tension for the longest time. The little fights in between merely released little bits of the negativity but THIS fight set the stage for the years to come._

* * *

_I didn't even realize that I hadn't slept for three days but then maybe I did but maybe I was just so delirious that I didn't know the difference between being awake and being asleep._

_I never took my eyes off of Hope. Her cough was sounding so much worse than in the beginning of the week and yet I was giving her the medicine everyday even at the same time every night so she would go to sleep right after. I breastfed her often, I made sure to give her warm bathes, dress her warm, and I even played soft music for her._

_In the day time she seemed much better than at night. She would stare at me with her bright green eyes and I would completely melt at the sight. She had gotten some color too…I was able to make out a very very pale fuchsia shade._

_I snuggled her and sniffed her very baby scent. It was so relaxing and she was quiet. I felt her moving on my chest but yet I couldn't. I was slowly losing my consciousness and soon I felt Hope's movements cease, signaling her own submission to sleep. I wanted to keep my eyes open because I realized that I didn't give her the medicine, but I reasoned with myself that I would just close my eyes for an hour and then wake her up to take it._

"_AMY!"_

_I woke up with a gasp and a violent tremble. I had definitely roused Hope from her sleep and she started to cough heavily. _

"_OH NO! I DIDN'T GIVE HER THE MEDICINE!"_

"_What do you mean you didn't give her the medicine?"_

"_OH GOD I MISSED A DAY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"_

"_Amy what are you talking about?"_

"_I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I CAN JUST-"_

"_AMY CALM DOWN FOR A SECOND!"_

* * *

_The look she gave me was so vicious…I don't remember seeing her that way since way back when I had to face her after I left her the first time I found out she was pregnant. _

"_Calm down? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? YOU HAVE NO IDEA SONIC SO DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME!"_

_It was getting harder and harder to be the obedient and understanding partner that I always was. Anyone who knew me back in the days knew that I wasn't the submissive type so the fact that I had become just THAT was surprising and wonderful in itself. _

_From my understanding, she forgot to give Hope her medicine and quite honestly I got angry by the second. If only she let me help her she wouldn't have been so exhausted that she basically passed out and forgot. Regardless, I needed to hear her say it._

"_Amy…What is all your fault?"_

"_I DIDN'T GIVE HER THE MEDICINE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP OR SOMETHING! YOU CAN DO SOMETHING YOU KNOW! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE IT ALL ON ME!"_

_That was my last straw._

"_LEAVE IT ALL ON YOU AMY? YOU NEVER WANT ME TO HELP YOU! DON'T YOU SEE I TRY BUT THEN LATELY YOU DON'T EVEN LET ME HOLD HOPE ! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"_

_I didn't feel guilty either. It was all coming out tonight, everything else be damned._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO YELL AT ME SONIC! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! SO SHUT UP AND GET OUT!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE NO IDEA? YOU LET ME HAVE NO IDEA! IT'S YOUR FAULT OK AMY! I'M ALWAYS HERE AND ALL I DO IS SIT DOWN, WATCH YOU, AND DO ALL THE MAID WORK LIKE A LITTLE LACKEY!"_

_It had registered to me that Hope started to sniffle and soon enough she started to cry but at that moment we had completely forgotten our roles as parents and went back to what we knew best and that was fighting like we always used to. _

"_ALL THE MAID WORK? ARE FUCKING SERIOUS SONIC? DO YOU EXPECT NOT TO DO ANYTHING AT ALL? I BET YOU WOULD LIKE THAT RIGHT? NOT ONE DAY DO YOU COME IN THE NURSERY AND TAKE HOPE OFF OF MY HANDS SO I CAN GET SOME REST! YOU'RE SELFISH! SO FUCKING SELFISH!"_

"_AMY ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME COMING IN THE NURSERY AND YOU GIVING ME A LOOK THAT WOULD KILL ME IF IT COULD? OR DO YOU HAVE SELECTIVE MEMORY?"_

Hope's cries didn't cease and though Amy tried bouncing her and rubbing her back, she didn't stop her yelling…which was certainly the reason Hope was so worked up.

"_SONIC DO THINK I'M A MIND READER? DO I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO DO BY JUST WATCHING YOU STAND BY THE FUCKING DOOR?"_

"_WELL AMY, YOU SEEM TO GET ANGRY AT ANYTHING I EVER SAY TO YOU SO WHY WOULD I KEEP TRYING!"_

"_OH YES SONIC! GO AHEAD AND START THIS UP 'CAUSE I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! DON'T TRY! YOU THINK THAT SCARES ME? BECAUSE IT DOESN'T!"_

* * *

_It did scare me…badly. He had said it himself that he had no reason to keep trying and it was because of me. _

_I was so secretly afraid of that and instead of the normal reaction someone would have, I retaliated in the total opposite way. Perhaps it was the sleep deprivation mixed with my failures, Hope crying, and Sonic yelling at me that I couldn't control my reactions anymore. I didn't censor anything that came out of my mouth next._

"_LEAVE! YOU ACT LIKE I GIVE A SHIT! IT WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST TIME! MAYBE THIS TIME YOU AND CHRISTINA CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"_

_Yes I went there…and Sonic surely had the "Oh no she didn't" face on. In my fired up state, I had no qualms about what I did. If he thought I would just let it go then he had another thing coming. _

"_Amy…you don't wanna go there right now. It would be best if you just take Hope downstairs and try to calm her down before she starts a coughing fit."_

"_I WANNA GO THERE! I KNOW WHY YOU DON'T WANNA GO THERE, BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO FACE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A SLEAZY DOG! YOU CHEATED ON ME FROM RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE! YOU MADE ME LOOK SO FUCKING STUPID! ALL THAT TIME I THOUGHT I WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU AND LETTING DOWN BARRIERS FOR YOU, YOU PLAYED ME FOR A FUCKING FOOL! DID YOU LOVE ME AT ALL?"_

"_Amy…I said you don't-"_

"_OR WHAT SONIC? YOU'RE GONNA HIT ME? GO AHEAD! THAT WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST TIME EITHER!"_

* * *

_I was beginning to become disturbed by everything Amy was saying so freely. She hadn't hinted or mentioned anything about Dean for the whole time we were home and I actually started to think she was healing from the situation nicely…but apparently I was wrong._

_It was still fresh in her mind and it was one thing I could never relate to and at that point in the fight…I lost my will to go on. I didn't want to continue when I saw her with tears filling her eyes to the brim._

"_YEAH THAT'S RIGHT…YOU HAVE NO IDEA! SO DON'T SAY SHIT TO ME! YOU'RE A FUCKING CHEATER I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE IN THIS HOUSE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I EVEN THOUGHT TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE. YOU'RE JUST GONNA DO IT AGAIN ANYWAY! THE MOMENT THINGS GET TOO HARD AND YOU CAN'T GET WHAT YOU WANT, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT SOMEWHERE ELSE BECAUSE YOU JUST CAN'T HELP YOUSELF! IF YOU'RE NOT HAPPY SONIC THEN LEAVE! FUCKING LEAVE BECAUSE THINGS ARE NOT GOING TO CHANGE ANYTIME SOON!"_

_Hope was still crying her lungs out and Amy was still trying to soothe her in vain. I just wanted to stop this for Hope's sake. She was beginning to cough._

"_Amy…we all make mistakes. I won't do it again, I promise. I'm sorry."_

"_HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I HEARD THAT?"_

_It was going to be very hard this time around to convince her but there was no doubt in my mind that I had already become content with the idea that my life was set from here on out. Amy was the person I was going to be with and we were a family._

"_Amy…I have a family to call my own now…do you really think I would be that stupid to mess all of that up when I finally know what it means?"_

_She seemed to pause from her temporary word vomit. She fired back but at least she thought about it this time._

"_S-SO ARE YOU SAYING IT WAS OK TO DO THAT TO ME JUST BECAUSE WE WEREN'T A FAMILY? IT'S ALL OK RIGHT? BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T JEOPARDIZING ANYTHING WITH ME RIGHT? WE WEREN'T A FAMILY THEN SO IT DIDN'T MATTER RIGHT?"_

_Explaining to her wasn't going to work and I knew that one day maybe we could discuss it with leveled heads._

"_GET OUT SONIC! LEAVE!"_

"_No."_

_She seemed to be very surprised at my calm defiance. As tears cascaded down her tired face, she looked at me like I was an alien that came to Earth. _

"_I SAID LEAVE! YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME SONIC!"_

"_I'm not leaving."_

"_YOU'RE NOT LEAVING?"_

"_No."_

"_FINE THEN!"_

_I watched silently as Amy started with a speed down the stairs. I didn't follow her but I had a slight clue as to what she was about to do._

_It was confirmed when I saw her storm into our room. I stood by the doorway and watched as she messily packed a suitcase with her clothes. _

_She didn't say anything to me and violently brushed past me, knocking my shoulder, and packed a bag for Hope._

_By the looks of it, she packed for about a week. _

_I wasn't about to stop her. I personally thought she needed this…maybe living together wasn't the best idea after all. Especially considering what we just went through._

_I decided to take the time that Amy was busy, to go to Hope._

_She was coughing but she had stopped crying as hard as she was. So, I unstrapped her from the car seat._

_It was as if I had some sort of baby magic because she completely calmed down and she wasn't coughing at all. She was breathing deeply despite her stuffy nose and she seemed to snuggle into my neck desperately._

_I placed a hand on her soft head and caressed it with all the love I could muster; after all she had been lacking some with me. But it was almost like I never left; she accepted me so willingly and wouldn't really cry the way she did with Amy. _

_I had no doubt that Amy would shower her with love that was more than mine and hers combined but that didn't take away from the fact that I loved my daughter and I wanted her to know love from ME._

_I was so absorbed in finally relishing in the feeling of holding Hope that I didn't even notice Amy standing by the living room entrance. _

_I only felt a presence in the comfortable silence and that was the only way I noticed her. Her face was no longer as angry as I remembered. In fact, she looked sad and her tears were running without fail. She covered her mouth as if she was surprised but I was sure that wasn't it._

* * *

_I was ready to go and I had me and Hope's bags with me but what I saw in the living room almost had me collapsing on my knees. _

_There he was…the object of my hate …holding our baby girl and she was very calm. She seemed to snuggle to him like a leech latches on to skin. _

_He didn't notice me at first and I could see his discomfort from a mile away. He knew what I was about to do and I knew what he was doing now._

_It broke my heart…so much that I actually felt it hurt. _

_What had I really done? _

_I was breaking a bond that I knew was always there but deep down inside I didn't want it to be there._

_I loved Hope so much that I wanted her to myself. I wanted her to only need me because at the end of the day…I couldn't trust HIM to always be there. _

_I cried silently as I watched Sonic soothe Hope in a way that I couldn't. It was a FATHER'S touch that she was enjoying and it was a FATHER'S touch that had her calmer than I could ever get her._

_It made me feel like nothing. I was even filled with a sense of jealousy that Sonic, who had not carried her for nine months, almost left us, and had not nurtured her every need, was the one who could get her to be so calm and relaxed._

_But overall, I was touched. At that moment I just knew that Sonic wouldn't leave her. He may have left me but he wouldn't leave her. I saw the love in his eyes and the need to protect. It was something I had never seen from him before. It was a gentleness that I knew was only reserved for his only one daughter. _

_Regardless, my mind was set._

* * *

"_Sonic…we're going."_

"_Alright."_

_I was not about to fight her on this because even I thought we needed this time. I just wanted to know where she was going._

"_I called Blaze…she's going to pick me up."_

"_Good."_

_I thought she would just be out the door by now but she seemed hesitant. She lightly took Hope, who seemed to be dozing off, and kissed her on her head. She muttered a quiet, "I'm so sorry" before a stray tear fell on the girl's soft, fuzzy head._

"_I…I'll be back."_

"_I hope so."_

"_I won't stay for long…I just…"_

"_I understand Amy."_

_She seemed to be searching for the right words to say but she couldn't and she settled with a final nod._

_She strapped Hope in her car seat, held it in one hand, and held their bags in the other hand._

"_I love you Amy."_

* * *

"_I love you Amy."_

_Those were the last words I heard from him for a whole week. _

_I didn't call him and he didn't call me. We didn't text each other either. For the first few days it felt like second nature to call him and find out what he was doing but then I remembered why I was at Blaze's house in the first place._

_For once, I didn't let them know why I was there at all. I didn't tell them that I had a fight with Sonic and I didn't tell them about my lack of sleep. As far as they knew, I was there because Sonic had to take care of business and I wanted to spend time with them in the meantime._

_It was a very pleasant stay. Blaze and Silver had taken Hope completely off of my hands. They WANTED to watch her. It made me wonder if they were making some baby related plans of their own. However, Silver definitely got double the abuse when he tried to "boogie woogie" with Hope and she started to have a coughing fit because he shook her so much. _

_I swear I saw only red at that moment…Blaze had to pin me on the carpet._

_After the week was over I finally decided to return back home. _

_Luckily missing that one day of medication wasn't that life threatening. Hope was much better and only had a slight runny nose. She even started showing me her gummy smile when I tapped on her nose. _

_I was a little nervous upon seeing Sonic again…I honestly felt like a little school girl that had a crush. _

_When I stepped inside I immediately noticed the amount of boxes in the living room and the smell of fresh wood._

_Sonic must have heard the door because I heard him coming down the stairs._

* * *

_I was putting the finishing touches in the room when I heard the door opening. So she really did come back. I was almost excited…like a little high school boy._

_I first took in her appearance and she looked completely refreshed and seemed to glow again. She had lost a lot of the baby weight I noticed and her quills were pulled neatly into a half up- half down hair-do. _

"_Hey, how are you feeling?"_

_I spoke first because it was just a part of my personality to speak when things got awkward. Silence kills me._

"_Much better…and…I apologize for attacking you. And don't apologize to me because I deserved what you said. It's true…I didn't want you to spend time with Hope."_

_I was a little shocked that she admitted it so freely. I even had to pause for a second before answering._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because…I don't want you to get close to her and then you leave…what could I possibly tell her then?"_

_I saw the tears accumulating again but I was not about to stand there and watch. I walked up to her, took Hope's car seat from her, kissed Hope on the forehead, and then rested the car seat on the sofa._

_Then I pulled Amy into a strong embrace. I almost squeezed her and she squeezed me right back. It was like a release of anger mixed with a search for comfort. _

"_I won't leave her Amy…I think you know that…I would never do that to my own child because you and I know what it's like."_

_She cried harder at this._

"_You don't believe it now but soon you'll see, that I'm not leaving you either. Don't you see that I was going to stay right here? You're the one that left me…"_

_She squeezed me harder. _

_I felt her exhale heavily._

"_Maybe one day Sonic…maybe one day I'll believe you."_

_This was our cycle. We would have great times, tension would build over a period of time, it would come to a boil, it would explode in our faces sometimes, but at the end of the day we would meet like this. This was how it was for the first few years of living together._

* * *

_For about the first 3 years of living with Sonic, we had a rocky relationship. It was filled with fights but also filled with moments that I could never forget._

_I remember when we made a bet on what Hope would say first, "Mama" or "Dada" , and it turned out that she said "Mama" first. I remember laughing so hard that day because It had been so long since I had seen Sonic's (-_-) face and it was the funniest thing ever. Of course he blamed it on the fact that it was easier to move your mouth to say "Mama"._

_I remember the first time Sonic changed her diaper and gave her a bath. He was way too gentle that I was sure even baby Hope was getting impatient. Every sudden movement she made, he would completely go still and look at me like he did something wrong. It took an eternity for him to decide that he was finished and that he hadn't hurt her in any way. He was extremely protective of her and he never wanted to try anything new because he didn't want to hurt her. I swear the amount of times I heard Sonic ask, "Is that going to hurt her?" was amazingly immense._

_I remember Hope's reaction to Sonic's scrambled eggs. She was so used to eating mine that when she tasted her father's, she paused...and not in a good way. She still had the eggs in her mouth and tried to look happy but it was clear that she thought something wasn't right. Around that time, she had really developed an attachment to Sonic after being around him so much and even at her young age, she didn't like to hurt his feelings. Even so, I found it hilarious that she couldn't swallow the eggs and so I saved her from making the choice that would end up hurting her Dad's feelings and held a tissue in my hand for her to spit the eggs out. That was one of the other times I saw Sonic's (-_-) face and I cracked up._

_I remember when she was 3 and just about to turn 4 when we took her to the amusement park. Shadow came with us on that trip and we all reminisced on the time we all went to the fair at Mobius College. Of course Sonic and Shadow kept making jabs at each other and awkwardly involved me in it somehow but they weren't like that the entire time. I realized Hope had her father's fearless spirit when she pointed at the rides she wanted to go on. Most of them were for the taller kids and she couldn't have gone on it anyway even if I allowed her to. She went particularly wild at the merry go round. The idea of the twinkling lights and the pretty horses going around in circles had her fascinated. She pulled me to wait on the line with her and I almost lost it when her cute little voice asked, "Daddy, Uncle Shadow...You can come on the ride too? Grown ups can go Mommy said!" It took everything I had to not cry of laughter. If I could sum the looks on both grown hedgehog's faces in words it would be, "HELL NO!" and they had the nerve to look at me like I was the one who made her ask. At the end of the day, I would never forget the look of Sonic on a black pony with pink bows and Shadow on a white pony with red roses saying "Wheeee!" like Hope had requested them to say._

_Within these three years, Sonic surprised me with an announcement._

_While I was gone for the week when I needed the break, he had met with someone by the name of Mr. Kanoute. Well, Mr. Kanoute had given Sonic the opportunity to start his own business and that wasn't even the best part. Sonic could take care of everything right from his home! _

_Mr. Kanoute appointed interns to him and he was like his own Joey to them! He even had appointed Tails as his creative specialist and he even trusted Silver to handle the finances of the business. _

_I didn't think I would be so emotionally invested in Sonic's personal life but I was so proud of him that I cried. It was about time that he was his own boss. He didn't strike me as being the type to take orders from others for too long…except from me XD. _

_It didn't even bother me anymore that I was still a measly waitress and that was how I started to know for sure…that I really loved him and not just loved him…I was in love with him._

_While I returned to work part time, Sonic took care of Hope and his work while I was gone. At first I was concerned that his work would consume him and he wouldn't have time to be a family. For the first few months he was always in his newly built office but as he got settled, he only worked in the morning and had evenings off._

_At the end of the 3__rd__ year there were even bigger announcements…_

_Cream officially had a bun in the oven! I was so ecstatic for her. I hoped she would have a girl and I immediately fantasized of play dates between her baby and mine. She was much different than me when she found out the news but then again, she was very happy with Tails and they were adults now._

_Over the course of the three years I had been visiting Shadow as often as I could which was probably a few times a month. He even came over to the house sometimes…he had an attachment to Hope that really touched me because there was no other way that I would ever catch him being so gentle and loving. Even he and Sonic were on better terms. You could even call them friends depending on the day. Some days they actually hung out in the house while I was at work and other days they were insulting each other. But at the end of the day, I could see that they would have each other's backs._

_The biggest announcement …SILVER PROPOSED TO BLAZE!_

_None of us were there and neither Silver nor Blaze would speak on how it happened. They would both just blush._

_The wedding was beautiful and so simple at the same time. The ceremony was on the beach during the early summer and while Blaze's dress wasn't the most expensive, it was so beautiful. It was satin and fit her body almost like a glove and fanned out at the bottom. She chose me as her maid of honor and little Hope was the flower girl. She was so happy with her job. She told me "Mommy, they're all counting on me to throw the flowers like Aunty Blaze showed me so I'm gonna do it! Ok Mommy? You're gonna watch me do it right? And Daddy too?"_

_That same day she danced the night away. You would think a little 4 year old would get tired but NO, NOT HOPE! I should have known from her nightly crying concerts that she would grow to be an active child. _

_She was something like the life of the party. I wondered how she learned to dance the way she did but then I remembered those days when Blaze and Silver babysat and on one particular day I found Silver showing her racy Hip Hop music videos. To say he got smacked was an understatement. _

_Hope didn't have all the fun; she grabbed her Daddy and pulled him to dance with her. I took a video of whole thing on my camera. She was so adorable with her lovely fuchsia color and her fluffy white dress and shiny white heels. Sonic had to bend over so much just to hold her hands and move with her. She was giggling at Sonic and telling him, "Daddy you gotta do it like Mommy!" Then she proceeded to show him how I would dance with her when we thought we were alone. I blushed out of embarrassment because she was shaking her hips and twirling around exactly how I did. I only blushed harder when Sonic looked over at me laughing. _

_Unfortunately I had maid of honor duties to take care of so I couldn't go over to them at that moment. _

_We actually thought for a second that Silver was being very mature and fit for a wedding but we were ALL WRONG when it came time for him to take off Blaze's garter belt. _

_The music was cut off and then Silver came walking up with a swagger and the straightest face ever. I'm sure everyone had their attention on that hedgehog and not even Blaze._

_He almost violently slipped his suit jacket off and threw it to the side with so much force that it slid all the way out of the dance floor. _

_He looked straight at the DJ and then gave a little nod but still kept his straight face. He was acting so strange all night. He was actually starting to worry me but the was all thrown out the window from the moment I heard,_

_I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long_

_From the moment I saw Silver stride slowly towards Blaze in the chair with a very suggestive look on his face, I gave Sonic one panicked look and he quickly covered Hope's ears and started to move her out of the reception hall. I could see her trying to protest but there was no way we would have let her stay to watch what was about to happen because we all knew it wasn't going to be anything rated PG. _

_I stood with my mouth ajar. That moment alone was enough to make up for all of his strange behavior and it only got worse._

_Whoo, let's get it on  
Ah, babe, let's get it on_

_He trapped Blaze in the chair by holding both arms and coaxing her into a very sensuous kiss that was not for any child's eyes. It was making me so uncomfortable that I kept fidgeting just to look like I wasn't bothered at all. _

_Blaze blushed more than I had ever seen and yet she was trying to look angry. I snorted a laugh at her because her natural reactions always contradicted the reactions she tried to actually show. _

_Silver slid down and looked at her in such a way that I could just feel the warmth radiate off of her from where I was standing. She had her eyebrows furrowed together and her mouth in an angry pout but yet her cheeks were very red. _

_Silver slowly started to slide his hands up her silky dress. _

_As the maid of honor and a V.I.P to the bride, I only knew that she placed her garter belt just a few inches above her knee so Silver didn't have to reach that high and make it uncomfortable for the both of them._

_So when I clearly saw Silver going way higher than where the garter belt was, I covered my mouth from letting out a laugh because Blaze's eyes were perfect round circles at that point._

_Just when everyone thought it couldn't get any worse, Silver latched onto the garter belt with his teeth once it was on Blaze's knee and continued pulling it down that way. _

_Cream and I were laughing hysterically at that point. _

_At the very end Blaze, with a flushed face and angry pout, kicked him over just when he pulled the garter belt off of her shoe. _

_He stumbled back but still held up the garter belt in victory._

* * *

_I remember Amy's face very specifically when she watched Blaze coming up the beach. To others it looked like she had a smile on her face and that perhaps she was genuinely happy…but I knew better._

_For a while Amy wasn't truly happy but Hope was starting to slowly change that. However, that moment of seeing her best friend married off was a moment where I could see the hurt. Her eyes weren't shining despite her smile and she was too tense instead of being relaxed._

_It was almost as if she plastered that expression on her face but she did it so well that no one would notice. I noticed her several times during the vows, the exchanging of the rings, and the kiss that she had that same plastered face. Her grip on her bouquet was tight and it was almost like she was holding her breath and letting it out, making it look like controlled breathing when it should have been natural. _

_When we walked out together behind the new husband and wife, she wore the smile but this time she was focused on the floor more than in front of her. She slackly held on to my arm and I knew then that she was bitter._

_Another year had passed and Hope was another year older. She was as animated as ever and she was very excited about Cream's and Tail's new baby. Every time we went to visit them, she watched everything Cream and Tails did with the baby. She wanted to try too but of course she was too small. So that was when Amy bought her a baby doll and she took very well to that. _

_That year Amy decided that it was time Hope met her grandmother…and she ended up meeting both of them. The whole car ride there we tried to explain the concept of death to Hope. She had a clue from shows and movies but we wanted her to understand that when she "met" her grandmother, she wouldn't see anyone physically. Amy and I would say prayers with her at night so she knew about God and we wanted her to understand that her grandmother was with him where she wouldn't see and that she should be happy._

_That day Amy had finally discovered that my mother was buried right next to hers. She was shocked to say the least and held on to me tightly as she cried. I was the complete opposite of her, I couldn't have been happier. I had a family at last and I could just tell that our mothers were proud of us and Hope? She only started to cry when Amy did at first but by the end of the visit she was having conversations with her grandparents like they were right there. Oddly enough, the wind started to pick up and the scent of fresh grass and roses filled the air around us. I just knew after that…that the time for what I wanted to do was coming soon._

* * *

"Hey Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Daddy smash the cake in my face like Uncle Silver did to Auntie Blaze at the wedding?"

Amy was in the kitchen getting more drinks when she heard Hope's question. She immediately stopped and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?", Sonic came in shortly after.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah chunky monkey?"

The cute little girl pouted and puffed her cheeks.

"Why do you always call me that, hmph."

Sonic couldn't help but smirk at her. She had picked up the "hmph" habit from a certain black hedgehog and she completely made the once arrogant gesture sound cute as hell.

"Because you always pout like that! Don't worry, mommy does it too and since you're chunky monkey, she's chunky gorilla!"

"So not only are you calling me chunky BUT A BIG FAT GORILLA?, Amy yelled out.

She marched over to Sonic with a big wooden spoon in her hand. She had it raised as if she was testing him to say something else.

"Ooooh Mommy is gonna give you spanks Daddy…you're being baaaaad."

"Mommy? Giving ME spanks? Psh don't make me laugh!"

"Mommy's not playing. I know because I got spanks on my bottom because I tried to put on Mommy's makeup without her help because I was not pa-patient and I breaked it all on the floor and Mommy had to clean it all up."

"Yeah, Mommy's not playing.", Amy said with a smirk on her face and spoon still in hand.

"But I'll protect you Daddy.", the young girl whispered quietly to her father.

"But Daddy is sorry. He didn't mean you're a big fat gorilla, he just said you were a chunky gorilla and don't worry Mommy, when Daddy tucks me in sometimes he tells me that he loves me and he loves you and maybe one day-"

Sonic looked at Hope like she grew another head. He was calm before and even smirking at the fact that Hope was taking his side but then his sweet little daughter was giving away too much information and his eyes shot open . He was quickly at her side to cover her mouth as fast as he could.

"Kids…always telling stories.", he tried to laugh it off.

Sonic could feel Hope licking his hand and still trying to talk but he wouldn't let go until he was sure she would forget about what she was saying.

Amy, on the other hand, looked clueless and no longer held the spoon in the air.

"Sonic?"

Sonic knew she wanted him to let go of Hope but he couldn't have her telling her stories so he whispered in her ear.

"Shh, Mommy can't know the secret. It's a special secret between you and me. Can I trust you to keep it?"

Hope nodded her head happily with Sonic's hand still covering her mouth. He finally let go and held his breath for what she would say.

"I love you Mommy, thanks for the party can I go and dance now?"

Amy felt like she was missing something but whatever it was, she wasn't going to question it today. She wanted Hope to have a good time.

"I love you too Hope, and of course you can dance now. Just ask Mr. Mephiles if he can play the song you want and if he's not listening then tell on him to Uncle Shadow."

"'Cause Uncle Shadow will beat his bottom the best right?"

"Right!", Amy smiled.

Hope ran off into the living room and Amy shook her head smiling.

"I love to see you happy you know that?"

Amy turned to look at Sonic with a warmer smile.

"Really?"

"Of course…it's been a while hasn't it…"

"Yeah…", her smile had changed.

"Hope really is a blessing."

"She really is…just when I thought there wasn't any actually hope, she was brought into our lives and I now I know what it is to feel innocent happiness. It was rough the first few years Sonic but now, I really do feel less hate in my heart. I feel like so much of that negativity was lifted and I can be happy with no distractions.

…And what about you Sonic?"

"Me? I couldn't be happier…I finally belong somewhere Amy and I never felt so complete in my whole life."

Amy laughed lightly.

"Even without any sex?"

Sonic laughed with her.

"A man learns how to deal with it."

"I would hope in the right way and not in search of anything…"

"Amy, don't even start thinking like that. I swear on my mother's grave that I was not and will never be in search of anyone else but you even when my little junior is standing at attention with nowhere to go but in my hand."

Amy couldn't help but laugh a little at the end. She was still afraid even after all of the years that Sonic clearly proved that he only wanted her. If a girl tried to flirt with him, he would act like he didn't even notice. He let Amy check his phone frequently and showed her all of his contacts. He showered her with the same love consistently and as far as she knew, he didn't have sex…IN YEARS!...just for her…waiting for her.

"You know Sonic…I could do little junior a favor sometime…"

Amy had to bite her lips to not laugh at the expression Sonic wore. It was a cross between surprise and complete joy.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope…if you want to, we can…", Amy couldn't finish because her bashfulness took over. She felt very warm in the face and her cheeks were beyond red.

"Amy, you know I'm not forcing you. I could wait a decade if that's what it takes."

"I wouldn't want to hold out on you for so long and besides…I've been wanting t-to do it too…"

Sonic just stared at her dumbfounded.

"S-Stop looking at me like that…", Amy blushed.

"Amy…do you trust me?"

The question caught her off guard. It was such a simple question and yet it meant so much more. For years that was what their relationship was about…trust.

By offering to start having sex, was she trusting him? Wasn't sex what started their problems in the first place?

_Amy if there's one thing you ever learned from me over the years of your life it's that I'm always right so listen to me when I say-_

_NO, NO, NO! Don't you pop up centuries later to confuse me again! I do just great without you!_

_Sure you do, but not when you're conflicted in the mind, that's when I appear._

_Blah, blah, blah conflicted in the mind blah, blah, blah you always talk about that hot garbage…I'M NOT CONFLICTED!_

_I see someone still hasn't changed but I'm gonna get right to the point before you drive yourself crazy for another 5 years…you trust him, body and soul you do._

_What even makes you so sure? _

_It's been 5 years since the incident Amy and there have been no signs of infidelity since. He lets you check everything he has so you can see for yourself and it's a complete invasion of privacy on your part. Not to mention, he knows about YOUR past with Shadow and he never asks to see anything of yours. You've accepted the fact that he loves you already. He never left you and he stayed by your side and Hope's. You even know he won't leave you both. YOU even know how he feels about finally having a family. YOU were the one he told it to first and he confided in YOU about it. Don't even act like you don't feel breathless when he snuggles up to you in bed. Don't even act like you don't feel incomplete without him around. When he went away on a business trip you couldn't sleep and YOU missed HIM. You obviously love him and you have for a long time…you admitted that. And now imagine being a guy and not having sex for 5 years? Somebody give that guy a reward for being the most committed guy in the world. He could have easily found an easy release Amy but he didn't and even though you don't keep tabs on him anymore you know he's not cheating because he's always home with Hope doing work. Hope would have said something, being as observant as she was. _

_OK OK…but what if after I trust him…he just stops doing all of that._

_Amy…you have all right to be skeptical but you don't need your guard anymore. Why would he make that mistake again when you clearly see how much he loves you AND Hope. Think about her in the equation…if you had the chance to finally be apart of a family after not having one most of your life, would you mess it up? After all…you already trust him_

"Well Amy?"

_I already trust him? I don't know…_

_Bottom line, can you imagine dumping him and starting fresh? Can you imagine dumping him because of your fears and being a single mother? Can you imagine dumping him…and loving someone else? Can you live without him? Would you ever find it in your heart to open yourself up to anyone else… the way you did with him?_

Amy looked at Sonic with a serious expression on her face. Sonic almost thought he had made a mistake by pressing her on the issue but it was important that he knew. It was important for so many reasons. Deep down, he knew it would kill him if she told him no. He tried so hard to prove to her that she was the one and that 5 years ago he simply made a foolish mistake. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it would do to him if she said no. The expression she gave him scared him even further. She probably didn't trust him yet even after all that he had done and that he tried to do. He didn't want to hear her say it.

"Uh, nevermind. Why don't we-"

"Yes Sonic…I trust you."

* * *

**Happy New Years everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your holidays!**

**This first chapter gave me ALOT of trouble! It's been re-written in so many ways and even still I don't think I'm fully satisfied with it. I'm sure there's mistakes and maybe some things that I left out that need to be addressed but I promise I'll fill in any gaps in the next chapter. There's still more to this story so please stay tuned :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Let me first say that I am SOOOO sorry!. This was an extremely long time to update and I apologize but as some of you might know, college is busy and this semester was exactly that for me! Now that it's done I have time to really focus on finishing this story. I would have never left it undone :). **

**I want to to thank all of the reviewers and those who have also favorited during my short absence. I'm so sorry about the wait! I know how frustrating it can be! The next chapter shouldn't take that long at all!**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

Bodies entwined, soft breaths mingling, and whispered moans filled the room.

"I love you Amy.", he breathed roughly into her ear.

"Sonic…"

She could barely say any words because she couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure that was washing over her. It came in gentle waves.

She half wondered why she hadn't decided to do this sooner. It surely would have prevented a hefty amount of arguments from happening in the first place. If only she knew it would have been THIS good…

She needed something to hold, something to squeeze. She never remembered it feeling this good and her almost virgin like body was overly sensitive.

The first time, it was quick. It was desperate and it was passionate. They had had years of on-going foreplay and the first time happened on a whim because of it. She had a hard time even reminiscing about that time because of everything that followed after.

THIS time, Amy couldn't believe how different it could be. She KNEW it hadn't been like this. It wasn't this attentive, this calculated, this exploratory. They had been at it for about an hour and a half now and it felt like they were discovering each other for the first time.

Within the first half an hour she honestly felt like she couldn't go on anymore but she was proven wrong. Within the next hour, the mood had changed. At first everything was slow and sensual. It was clear that they were making love but then it got lusty. It was then that Amy knew she liked it rather rough and it was the only time she would so willingly submit to Sonic. She felt such a new kind of thrill when he exerted his control. It was extremely sexy when he restrained her arms above her head, when he pulled on her bottom lip as they kissed, when he latched his teeth on just the right places, and when he teased her to the point of frustration.

He clearly knew what he was doing and why wouldn't he? He was a former playboy after all but that didn't even run through her mind. For a split second, she even thanked his "experience".

The waves she felt were growing into frequent spikes and she knew what was coming. With Sonic's heavenly lips and tongue attacking her neck, his skillful hands caressing her, and his pelvic bone brushing up against her most sensitive bundle of nerves every time he entered her, it was inevitable that she would reach her climax.

She couldn't scream out her pleasure because Hope was sleeping so she wrapped her legs around Sonic, holding him still. She hooked her arms around his neck and dragged her nails across his shoulders as she began to spasm against him.

He laughed lightly in her ears. Even just the brush of his breath on the shell of her ear was enough to make her cringe in more pleasure. It was almost ridiculous.

"D-Don't l-laugh at me.", she breathed heavily.

"You're so sensitive."

He captured the side of her ear in his teeth and bit down lightly.

She was still trying to catch her breath and exhaled shakily at what he was doing.

"I-I don't think I-I can go again."

He kissed her softly on her forehead.

"It's ok."

She had stopped squeezing him but she still held on to him, embracing him.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck and lightly kissed her neck.

"B-But what about you?"

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm already done. I guess you didn't notice because you seem to finish off so dramatically every time. I'm just that damn good."

Amy had to actually laugh as breathless as she was.

"Shut up jerk. You're not that good.", she kissed him on his head.

"Wanna bet?"

Just like that, they had both gone on for another hour.

* * *

"Mommy why do I have to go to kindergarten?"

"Because you're a big girl now and big girls go to kindergarten."

"Daddy…"

"Nope, don't even look at me."

Sonic knew he would give her the glassy eye, pouty lips look and he would be caught just like that. He would even consider homeschooling her with just that look. He knew how dangerous it was when she used it on him to get him to buy her a makeup kit she saw on television. He bought it for her but faced a terrible wrath when Amy found Hope making a mess with the kit in the bathroom.

"Uncle Silver?"

"Yeah Chiclet?"

"Why do you always call me that?", Hope whined.

"Well your Daddy here calls your Mommy 'Hubba Bubba' so it would only be right if you were Chiclet."

"I don't get it… but you're so silly Uncle Silver!", she started to laugh.

This little girl praised everything he did and always thought he was funny even if she didn't understand. Ah, how he loved this girl.

Amy couldn't help but laugh along with her daughter. In reality, Silver only meant that since she was nicknamed after a brand of bubble gum then Hope should be too.

Sonic just sighed and continued to walk. He couldn't even focus on jokes because he was so preoccupied with the thought that their little girl was going off to school.

Gone were the days when she would nerve the hell out of him at his office desk, when she would somehow get him to play dolls with her, when they went out for ice cream after he tried to make lunch and failed, and when they sometimes picked up Amy from work or had dinner at her diner with her.

Now Sonic was a grown guy, he wasn't about to cry or anything but he would be lying if he said he wasn't upset.

"Daddy?"

He immediately snapped out of his thoughts and turned on his smile.

"What's wrong with you?"

Damn this girl for being able to read him so well.

"Nothing, I'm just so excited that you're finally being a big girl."

Amy looked over to him from the side of her eyes and was curious herself. She figured she would talk to him later.

"But that's not how you look when you're excited."

"Sure your BIG Daddy is excited!"

Suddenly, Silver hopped next to Sonic and pulled his lips into what he thought was a smile. It actually looked like a smile on a bedtime monster with the way Sonic still tried to hold his (-_-) face.

"Ermm…I don't think-"

"Don't mind how funny looking his face is, he just can't help it! But he's excited, trust me!"

Sonic pulled his face away from Silver and started to pick up his pace to get away from him. All the while, both Hope and her mother watched him.

* * *

The group of hedgehogs had walked all the way into a school building and sat in a large hallway.

"Hello there Hope!"

Hope looked over to a young looking echidna. She looked friendly enough so Hope walked over to her. She remembered her Mommy telling her what would happen today and she wanted to impress her with how big she was.

"Hello, my name is Hope the Hedgehog and it's nice to meet you."

The teacher gave a look of surprise at the wonderful manners the little girl seemed to have and she looked over at the three hedgehogs sitting down. Amy gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up while Sonic nodded with a smile.

"Why thank you, and it's nice to meet you too. Would you like to come inside and play for a little while with some friends?"

Hope nodded her head but yet her face didn't look happy.

"Is Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Silver coming inside too?"

The teacher knew this question was coming and it hurt her every time she had to deal with this situation.

Amy and Sonic watched on with the same facial expressions.

"Well your Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Silver have to leave for a little while but they will come back for you I promise. While they're gone we get to play all sorts of things and sing songs and draw."

Hope seemed to perk up when the teacher mentioned drawing.

"You like to draw?"

Hope nodded.

"I can help you draw something for your Mommy or Daddy or Uncle Silver so you can give it to them when they come back later. Would you like that?"

Hope nodded again.

"Would you like to come inside?"

Hope paused and then looked over at her family. She saw her mom's beautiful smiling face that she loved to see because it made everything feel better, her dad's handsome smirk that she would never admit was handsome because he had cooties, and her Uncle Silver's silly face that always made her laugh.

Almost immediately her eyes began to fill with tears. Then within a second, she ran into her mother's lap and started bawling.

Amy almost couldn't believe it and tried her hardest not to cry herself. She continuously blinked to keep herself from letting tears go. She embraced Hope and smoothed her quills to try to quiet her down.

"MOMMY I WANTED TO BE A BIG GIRL BUT I'M GONNA MISS YOU! I'M GONNA MISS DADDY! I MISS YOU!"

"But, I'm still here Hope."

"BUT YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE! AND DADDY IS GONNA LEAVE!"

"But we're gonna come back. I promise we will come back."

As Hope continued to cry, Amy continued to struggle with her own sadness. Silver was the quietest he'd ever been in probably the whole year and Sonic…well nobody really knew what was going on through his mind.

He sat there with a stoic face but Amy knew better.

"Hope? Look at me."

Hope picked her head up from her mother's lap and looked up at her with red eyes.

"Remember what I said about being a big girl?"

Hope nodded, crying silently at the same time.

"I want you to be a big girl for Mommy and Daddy. Kindergarten is so much fun and you'll make so many new friends and learn so much. You'll even be smarter than your Uncle Silver."

Hope had laughed despite her teary eyes. Amy had managed to smile at her success and failed to notice the look Silver was giving her. His highly unamused look had Sonic holding in a laugh and the sight of Sonic trying not to laugh made the teacher smile. They were really an interesting family.

"Your teacher is really nice and will let you call us if you really want to. So let's make a deal ok? If you go into the classroom and you don't like it after a little while then you can call us and we'll pick you up. Is that a deal?"

"Yes, it's a deal."

Amy was grateful that Hope had at least looked a little bit happier.

Hope had slipped out from Amy's arms and walked over to her father.

Sonic almost wanted to roll his eyes because the girl just didn't know what she did to him when she ran over crying and now when she was looking up at him with her red eyes. He wanted to pick her up and hug her all day. He wanted to take any pain she was feeling and bare it all on his own. He wanted to take her home and never bring her to the kindergarten class if it made her this upset. He wanted to just hold her in his arms like he used to and he didn't want to let go.

Amy, sensing his inner turmoil, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her and she nodded her head.

"Daddy, I'm gonna miss you."

Sonic wanted to rip his quills out. How did such a cute little girl come from him? She was like an Amy Jr. She did things to him that questioned his manhood. It was dangerous how much he loved his little girl.

"I'll miss you too chunky monkey. Be good."

Sonic got out of his seat and crouched down with his arms open. Hope's eyes seemed to widen and shine with life as she threw herself into the arms of her father. She had cried for a short while. She was really gonna miss her daddy too. She kissed him on the cheek before she pulled back. She tried to smile but it was hard with left over tears falling from her face so Sonic wiped them away for her.

"No more crying ok? You don't want to mess up your pretty face."

"Like Mommy's right? You told me that remember?"

Sonic's cheeks started to feel warm and he knew he was blushing. His daughter was really something else…

Amy smirked and almost wanted to laugh when she saw how red Sonic was getting. Silver, on the other hand, shook his head in disagreement with it all.

"Yes well, we'll be back ok? Remember the deal, if you don't like the class then call."

"Daaaaddy you don't have to keep telling me. I'm a big girl.", Hope whispered in his ear.

Sonic smiled genuinely and messed up Hope's quills a bit before directing her to her teacher.

Before she went into the classroom, she went over to Silver and hugged his waist while he sat.

"BYE UNCLE SILVER!", she yelled with excitement.

"Bye Chiclet, have fun!", he replied with a bright smile.

Hope bravely walked over and turned back one last time to wave at her family.

Everyone seemed to sigh as the door closed.

"So you think she's gonna call?", Silver asked.

"No.", both Amy and Sonic said in unison.

"She's a big girl.", Sonic said with a solemn smile.

Amy smiled with him.

* * *

"So tell me how I ended up going to my doctor's appointment with all of you again?"

"Well, I can't seem to function without my lovely iris flower so I needed to distract myself. Sonic will follow you anywhere because he's your bitch and the demon is here for the same reason."

Sonic closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He had developed a lot of patience over the years. Shadow, on the other hand, was already making his way towards Silver with no restraint. He immediately pulled Silver by the neck of his t-shirt, looking intimidating as ever.

"If WE'RE the 'so called' bitches then what does that make YOU?"

"Touché?", Silver squeaked.

"Good."

Shadow roughly released his hold on Silver's t-shirt, sending him stumbling backwards.

Sonic pinched the bridge of his nose but even through the annoyance, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Shadow found it incredibly foolish to keep arguing and just resorted to pulling out a cigarette.

"I'll be outside obviously."

Amy had been laughing the whole time. It wasn't often that she spent the day with her boys. Tails would have made it complete but he and Cream were away with their youngster to visit Cream's parents. Blaze had a workshop to attend for her job so of course Silver felt the need to stay over with his favorite hedgehog family.

"I'll probably be done by the time you're done. Dr. Hope just said she needed to see me for a few minutes. It's probably a quick checkup or some paper work I need to sign."

* * *

"Amy! It's so great to see you again!"

"Same here Dr. Hope!"

The two hedgehogs hugged each other tightly.

"How are you doing? How's Sonic and Hope?"

"They're both excellent! And yourself?"

"Never better!", Dr. Whall said while motioning Amy towards the medical bed.

"I know this isn't just about some regular checkup right?"

"No it's not, but it's procedure you know!"

Dr. Whall proceeded to check Amy's height, her weight, temperature, blood pressure, heart beat, and reflexes.

"Everything's good?"

"Great Miss Rose, just your blood pressure is a bit higher than normal but we already spoke about that. What hobby have you taken up? The last thing I want to do is prescribe you medication."

"Well, Tuesdays after work a couple of co-workers and I go to a zumba class. I don't have much time to do a lot of things especially since Hope just started Kindergarten."

"And how is that going?"

"We just dropped her off today and…I'm trying not to think about it.", Amy smiled softly.

Dr. Whall saw straight through it. She was a doctor after all and that included psychological knowledge.

"It hurts doesn't it? I've been through it too and lemme tell you, I sat down in my living room for a few hours deliberating what I should do next. I felt lonely…like a part of me was gone and I wanted it back. "

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I FEEL! She said she would miss me but she has no clue how much I already miss her."

"And Sonic?"

Amy sighed. For some reason, she knew deep down in her heart that Sonic was taking it harder than her but he just hid it better than she did.

"I think he's hurt more than me. While I'm usually away at work, HE was the one who watched her and spent time with her. It melted my heart to hear stories about how he tried to braid her quills so she could take a nap or how he let her make his business calls or how she pretended to be his special assistant. It made my day when they came to the diner after my shift and we all had dinner there."

Amy's voice had gotten quieter and before she knew it, she felt tears in her eyes.

"I didn't think 5 years would have passed by so quickly. I feel like just the other day, we were fussing about little baby Hope. Just thinking about her birth and everything it stood for…I…"

Amy bit her lip to keep herself from crying but she just couldn't help it. The tears fell freely and she didn't even feel ashamed.

Dr. Whall had slowly walked over to her and caught her in a warm and consoling embrace. She certainly needed it and the elder certainly knew what she was going through.

"I know sometimes it's hard to believe when our babies are growing up but-"

"Dr. Whall…I'm just so proud. I still can't believe how things have turned out."

"Oh Amy, you sure do have many things to be proud of."

Amy took a deep breath and then smiled warmly.

"Yeah but…"

Dr. Whall could sense that there was still more troubling Amy.

"I think about this all the time…my mother…she would have been so proud, I just know it."

Amy smiled but yet, tears started to fall from her eyes.

"And to think, my last days with her were ignored. To think I didn't even notice she wasn't well. All because of him…and look how that all turned out. It's like something out of a movie. If I could just go back…I'd…I."

Amy couldn't possibly continue her sentence because she broke down.

"I'm so pathetic, how could I have been so pathetic.", she whispered.

Dr. Whall only held her tighter to let her know that she was there for her.

"Amy…you're not pathetic. No one thinks you're pathetic.", Dr. Whall whispered.

Amy looked up at the older hedgehog with a wet face and glassy eyes that were full of question.

"So then why?"

"Why what Amy?"

"Why do I stay up at night, haunted by my life? I still have nightmares and luckily Sonic doesn't notice because he's usually out cold. The past just won't leave me alone. As happy as I can be now, it just won't leave me alone."

Dr. Whall felt Amy cry into her chest.

"Have you ever really talked about it Amy? And when I say talk about it, I mean talk about it with someone who you can trust and will listen?"

"I…no…"

"If you held everything in for that long Amy, then it's not healthy at all. And as a doctor, I might have to-"

"No Dr. Whall, I have someone I can talk to."

Though Dr. Whall remained impassive on the outside. She was actually moved on the inside. She already had a feeling of who this "someone" would be.

"I'll talk to them when the time is right. I just...I don't want to ruin anything."

"If it ruins anything, then it's not the right person."

Silence.

"I'm sorry Amy, this wasn't what I intended for this visit but what I have to tell you will definitely cheer you up!"

Amy grabbed a few tissues from the counter and wiped her face. She didn't mind some good news at this point.

"So, I am currently opening up an internship for 3 individuals. They will work under my wing and be paid generously as well. However, they must have already taken and passed a certification test in order to be qualified. Amy, I would gladly give you one of the spots. I know how hard working you are, you have a bachelor's degree in biology, and I have no doubt that I can depend on you but you need to take the test. The test is by no means easy and it is being administered in 2 weeks. The next time it is given, it will be too late. I understand that studying for this exam with only 2 weeks, a full time job, and a family is difficult but I wouldn't have told you about this opportunity unless I was confident in you Amy."

Silence.

"Dr. Whall, you're serious?"

Dr. Whall laughed a little.

"When am I ever joking?"

"Dr. Whall…I'LL DO IT! WATCH ME! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME! I WON'T LET THIS OPPORTUNITY PASS! OH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DETERMINED I AM!"

A beautiful smile graced the said doctor's face. Amy would do great in her facility, indeed.

"I was hoping that would be your reaction because I have something to help you out. This will be our little secret but I have an exclusive study guide for the test and to come across it would cost you quite a lot. I'm giving it to you."

"NO! DR. WHALL THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

"Amy listen to me, all you have to do is pass. That will be payment enough."

Amy had a new look of determination on her face. Just one look in her eyes and one could tell that she was a lady on a mission.

All of a sudden, she squeezed Dr. Whall tightly in her arms.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN! JUST WATCH ME!"

It was the smile on her face that Dr. Whall loved to see. No one would ever think that the young hedgehog had been through such turmoil with that one smile.

She had become more than just her patient over the years. She was more like a close friend or even a younger sister.

Amy Rose really did have a way of sneaking into the hearts of others.

* * *

"MOMMY!"

Amy's face immediately lit up at her daughter. She ran straight into her arms.

"I was a big girl right? I didn't even call you!"

Amy laughed.

"You were definitely a big girl."

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's right outside. Say bye-bye to your teacher!"

Hope waved happily to her teacher before taking her mother's hand and walking outside.

"DADDY!"

She ran next into her father's bigger arms. They lifted her up into the air and swung her around.

"Are you proud of me?", the girl giggled.

"Well, I think we officially have a big girl now!"

Hope's eyes seemed to sparkle when her eyes set on Shadow.

"UNCLE SHADOW YOU CAME TOO!"

She ran up to the dark hedgehog and hugged his legs. He bent down to her level and placed one of his large hands on her head.

"I missed you that's why. I haven't seen you in a while."

"I MISSED YOU TOO! CAN WE GO SOMEWHERE? ALL OF US? PLEASE MOMMY?"

"Oh, I don't know if-"

"Well we all know I'm free!", Silver said with a bright smile.

Amy sighed. Silver wasn't helping at all. If it was any other day, she wouldn't have minded going out but at the moment she just didn't feel up to it.

Of course, Sonic picked up on the sigh. He was about to intervene but then…

"Daddy? Can I whisper something to you?"

Sonic knew right away she was scheming and wanted to include him in some way but just to play along, he bent down and waited for her whisper.

"Can you tell Mommy that if we go to the diner you're gonna get her the triple chocolate cake with the hot fudge that she stuffs her face with?"

Sonic snorted a laugh and when he looked up, he saw Amy pulling Silver and Shadow by the ears. That made him laugh even more.

"Daddy don't laugh. We gotta be serious or else she won't listen and we gotta go home."

Sonic tried to compose himself before nodding to his daughter. The plan was officially in effect. Hope skipped excitedly behind him, giggling along the way.

Sonic decided from the moment that he heard his daughter's plan that he would turn on the charm. It had been a while since he gave in to his flirtatious side.

He waited until they all arrived at the parked car and Shadow, Silver, and Hope were seated inside. Just as Amy opened the passenger side door, Sonic shut it back with one arm while successfully trapping her with the other arm against the car.

When he saw the faintest blush on Amy's face, he knew that he still had it. They were in close proximity to each other and Amy couldn't escape even if she wanted to.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

Sonic smirked. He couldn't help but remember those days when he really used to tease her. She still had the same reactions.

Sonic brought his face even closer to hers and enjoyed her curious and embarrassed look. Then he suddenly came to the side of her face. His lips were now dangerously close to her ear.

"Sonic what the fuck are you doing? Don't you know that Hope-"

"Wants to go to the diner.", Sonic said directly in to her ear.

It twitched and he smirked again at the reactions he received. She started to squirm now. Little did both of them know that they had eyes on them.

"I can cook something at home Sonic."

"Is something wrong?"

Sonic breathed lightly against Amy's ear and then kissed it. He knew he was starting to get too into it and was starting to lose himself to lust but there was always that risky side to him that saw this all as ok.

"Well…I'll talk about it later."

That seemed to bring Sonic out of his love drunk stupor. So there was really something wrong?

He pulled his face away quickly and looked her in the eyes.

"Is everything alright Amy?"

"Yeah, yeah! It's nothing serious. Later…"

Sonic knew to drop the subject.

"How about I treat us all to the diner? I'll even get you the triple chocolate cake. It'll help take your mind off of whatever it is?"

Amy sighed. If only Sonic knew that everything was on her mind for years.

She smiled anyway and nodded her head. If everyone wanted to go then who was she to call the shots? For now, she would pretend to enjoy her time out.

* * *

"Hey Daddy? Were you playing a game with Mommy?"

"What do you mean Hope?"

"When you trapped Mommy on the car like in London Bridge is Falling Down? Is that what you were playing?"

Amy covered her mouth before she spit out her drink by reflex. Sonic, on the other hand, closed his eyes and took a sip of his own drink.

Shadow sighed heavily and decided to speak before a certain idiot did and scarred the mind of the poor minor child.

"The game wasn't London Bridge is Falling Down, it was another game that only adults can play and know about."

"PSSH! YEAH RIGHT! IT WAS MORE LIKE LET'S GET IT ON, AOW-OWWWWWW!"

Amy kicked Silver the hardest she could from under the table. She knew she hit her mark when she heard the gray hedgehog scream.

"What's let's get it on?", Hope asked in the most innocent voice.

Sonic and Shadow now shot Silver a vicious look as he was rubbing his shin under the table.

"SILVER!"

* * *

Hope kissed the boo boos on Silver's head before he stepped out of the car. He blew a kiss at her to make her laugh and then when he was sure she was too busy laughing to notice, he stuck his middle finger up at the hedgehog pair in the front seats. In retaliation, the pair stuck their fingers up.

It was an unusually quiet ride home. Hope wasn't too much of a chatterbox in the car because she enjoyed listening to the radio and looking out the window. When Amy looked over her shoulder, she noticed that her precious daughter was slumped in her booster seat, sleeping. Even as a "big girl" she looked completely adorable.

The quietness in the car was secretly unnerving to Amy. She had so much that she wanted to say but it was all a matter of time and place.

"So Dr. Whall told me that she has an intern position open at the hospital and she wants me to be qualified."

Sonic looked over to her with an honest look of surprise.

"Amy, why didn't you tell me earlier? That's great news!"

"Yeah, I have to pass an exam in 2 weeks to get the job. Some people study the whole year for this…I'm kind of nervous."

"I know that's not Amy talking. Amy is the smart ass, kick ass warrior. She's not gonna fail because she has a will stronger than anyone I know."

Amy didn't want to cry. She REALLY didn't want to cry. But before she knew it, she was crying.

Sonic noticed it right away but didn't react. He was still driving and in all honesty, he didn't know what to say.

Amy didn't cry on a regular basis so he assumed that she wasn't just crying about being nervous about the test. He had a feeling that it had to do with what was bothering her before that she said she would talk about later.

It made Sonic really curious and worried at the same time. He had a feeling that something unpleasant was coming. He hoped it wasn't a fight. It had been almost 5 years since they had their last big argument.

* * *

Sonic carried Hope up the stairs to her room. She was still sleeping. She did have a long day, not to mention a completely different day than what she was used to.

He was so proud of his baby girl.

He kissed her on the forehead before walking out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He had another mission now and it was going to be difficult but it had to be done.

He walked down the stairs to see Amy walking into the kitchen. He quietly followed her so he could observe her for a moment.

She seemed to be frantically preparing meat of some sort. It was definitely strange that she had gone straight to that without even changing her clothes or going to the bathroom.

Sonic leaned on the wall, crossing his arms. He took the time to really study Amy's sudden behavior.

She seemed to be going through an inner conflict and rushing like she was only made it worse. She was hastily cutting up chicken and cleaning it. No doubt, she was going to marinate the chicken for tomorrow but why now?

Sonic wanted to know now. So he cleared his throat, successfully gaining the attention of his pink partner.

She physically jumped and turned around.

"Why are doing that now? You haven't even changed your clothes or used the bathroom yet."

Instead of responding like Sonic had expected, Amy just looked at him. Her facial expression was blank and it was almost as if she was looking straight through him.

Amy was apparently calm on the outside but on the inside she was basically sweating bullets. She didn't know how to begin.

"Did something happen?"

"N-No…Sort of…"

"So what's up?"

Amy sighed heavily. This wasn't going to be a casual conversation. What could she possibly say? Just come out with it? There was so much to say.

"How about you put the stuff down, go change, freshen up, and meet me in the living room so we can talk."

It was times like these that Amy really appreciated Sonic's personality. He was making this just a bit easier.

Amy didn't say a word though. She finished up the chicken first before she followed Sonic's instructions.

Walking into the living room was like walking to a funeral. She felt so many feelings at once that she just wanted to scream and cry in frustration.

She sat down on the couch facing Sonic. He looked her straight in the eye and didn't look like he planned on speaking first. However, Amy had time to think of how she would start the conversation.

"Sonichowdoyoufeelaboutyourpast?"

Amy seemed to exhale heavily as if she was holding her breath the whole time.

She felt embarrassed when she finally looked at his face, only to see him laughing.

"You'd have to repeat that."

"Umm…how do you feel about your past?"

Sonic didn't immediately answer and it was then that Amy just wanted to throw this whole plan out the window. Part of her deeply feared that either she would hear things she didn't want to hear, or Sonic would finally get fed up with her and leave.

"My past huh? Wasn't so great. I mean you have an idea. Mom died because of my bastard father. Said bastard father is probably gonna rot in jail. Fended for myself all the rest of my life. Lost my first girlfriend because of my own decisions, bless her soul. Did my share of messing around but somehow finished school and here I am."

Sometimes Amy forgot just how rough Sonic had it. She immediately felt discouraged.

"Sonic…you know I'm here for you whenever…but sometimes I can't help but wonder about the past. If you haven't noticed, I've been-"

"Indifferent and agitated, yes."

"Yeah well, it's because I kept thinking about my life and…"

Sonic now looked at her in concern. Sure he didn't have the best past and moved on nicely from it but that didn't mean that others took it the way he did and he knew from years ago that Amy had been troubled. Even now he knew it, but he just hoped that he could help her to make her present and future brighter.

Right now, it looked as if Amy was having a mental battle. He didn't want her to cry either but it seemed inevitable.

"Why did you pursue me?"

Sonic sighed heavily. Yep it was definitely going there tonight.

"Well…"

The more Sonic hesitated, the harder it got for Amy to hold back her need to let go of her emotions. Her eyes watered over and over but she kept blinking. Sonic was having a hard time answering.

"J-Just be honest."

"I…Amy why does this matter, it's in the past."

"Please just answer Sonic. Was it because you thought I would be easy? And when it wasn't that easy, it became a fun game?"

She wasn't yelling and she didn't even sound angry. In fact, she sounded weak and defeated over anything else.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say it like that."

"Then how would you say it?"

"I-I did think that I could get you easily but you have to believe me when I say that same night when I thought that, was the same night I knew you were different."

"S-So what? That didn't change how you were."

"Believe it or not Amy, I didn't want to have sex with you just like that. I knew from the start that you weren't like that. I admit you were fun to mess with but-"

"Was it fun to lead me on constantly only to move on to the next girl? It was fun to flirt endlessly with me and make me pay attention to you just so you could have gone off with someone else? It was fun to go in the pool with me and then say you didn't want to be together when you clearly knew you were never ready for a relationship? It was fun to follow me all the way to a club just to knock me up and then cheat on me?"

Sonic mentally slapped his forehead. Just the wrong choice of words and this conversation was going nowhere fast.

"Amy can I just explain?"

Silence.

"I'm going to be honest with you. It was fun to mess with you in the BEGINNING. And by messing around I mean the way I used to joke around with you and flirt with you. I didn't think of it seriously. I didn't know that you had actually become attracted to that. You acted like you hated it and I know how girls can be but the truth is that you were intimidating. I really came to believe that you hated me. No girl had ever so blatantly rejected me or snapped at me the way you did. It was refreshing and I decided that I wanted to keep you around."

Sonic was inwardly relieved to see Amy listening to him.

"Yes, I knew I didn't want a relationship any time soon but that didn't stop my curiosity about you and my attraction to you. Your beauty, intelligence, independence, innocence, and personality had me hooked and I didn't want to lose you so quickly. I guess you can say I wanted to have my cake and eat it too but I was foolish back then so please forgive me."

Sonic looked at Amy to see some sort of reaction but she simply kept looking at the carpet, so he sighed.

"Amy if you don't believe me then just think of the things that don't make sense in your way of seeing the past. Why would I have opened up to you about things that even some of my closest friends don't know? Why would I have made it my mission to find you even if it was just to see you? And the list goes on. I didn't want a relationship but goddamit Amy I couldn't stop myself from liking you. Even years later it never went away and I kept wondering what could have been if I had just said yes that night in the pool. That's why I followed you to the club Amy. I was finally ready and I hoped you wouldn't have still been angry with me but we all know how that night turned out."

"Sonic…I understand all of that. I believe you when you say that. And that's what makes my next question so hard to bear with."

Sonic's eyes got a little wider when he noticed a stream of tears falling from Amy's face. If she believed him then what more was left?

"I understand what you did when you first found out about the pregnancy. I've accepted that but if you cared about me that much Sonic, if you couldn't leave me alone or couldn't stop yourself from liking me…if you felt that way for years…if you even pursued me again years later…why? Why did you still need another girl?"

Well fuck! Sonic knew he was in for it.

Silence.

"I-I don't want you to be upset or angry Amy…why do we have to go through this? It's only hurting you."

"IT HURTS WORSE NOT KNOWING THE TRUTH! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW DIFFICULT I CAN BE? YOU THINK I WANT TO BE SO FIXATED ON EVERYTHING BAD IN MY LIFE? FOR THE LIFE OF ME I CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DID THAT!"

"Amy-"

"I KNOW YOU DIDN''T ACTUALLY HAVE SEX WITH HER OR WHATEVER BUT WHY DID YOU NEED HER FOR THAT KIND OF THING?"

Silence.

"AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU HID IT FROM ME SO YOU OBVIOUSLY KNEW IT WAS WRONG.

YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM! HE TOOK ME FOR A FOOL AND I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO GO ALONG WITH IT! HE WOULD CHEAT ON ME RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE AND MAKE IT SO IT WAS MY FAULT!

HE WOULD SAY, "_YOU WANT IT TO GO BAD BECAUSE YOU BELIEVE LIES YOU MAKE IN YOUR HEAD? IT'LL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

Sonic was shocked, plain and simple. So this was it? This was what Amy was working up the nerve to let out. He completely understood now and he felt horrible. He couldn't apologize enough for what he did because the damage was already done. She had been going through a lot and it had been building up until this point. He decided he would listen. He would help her. He would save her.

"HE MADE ME BELIEVE IT WAS REALLY MY FAULT! HE USED ME! I HAVE HIM MY ALL! AND WHEN I NEEDED SOMEONE THE MOST HE WAS WITH SOMEONE ELSE!

MY MOM DIED BECAUSE I DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION TO HER. I COULD HAVE HELPED HER! I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!

THEN HE JUST WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!

HE BEAT ME WHEN I TRIED TO DEFEND MYSELF! I DIDN'T DESERVE IT! I NEVER DESERVED IT!

HE STILL DIDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY COULDN'T HE LEAVE ME ALOOOOONE!"

Amy was screaming now and crying. An alarm went off in Sonic's head, telling him that Hope might wake up and see her mother like this. Not only did Hope not need to see her strong mother broken but her mother also needed to do this once and for all.

"HE ALMOST TOOK HOPE'S LIFE! HE'S FUCKING CRAZY! I HOPE HE DIES! I HOPE HE GOES TO HELL! I CAN NEVER DAMAGE HIM THE WAY HE DAMAGED ME AND THAT KILLS ME!

IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN SO NAÏVE!"

Sonic watched sadly as Amy pulled on her quills. He hoped that she wouldn't have a panic attack or anything. He vividly remembered the last time she got worked up like this and had to go to the hospital.

"I CAN'T EVEN GET A DECENT JOB! EVERYONE CAN FULFILL THEIR DREAMS BUT NOT ME! I WORKED SO HARD, SO FUCKING HARD ONLY TO BE A FUCKING WAITRESS! I TRY TO BE HAPPY FOR EVERYONE BUT I CAN'T HELP FEELING LIKE A FAILURE AT THE SAME TIME!

AND YOU! YOU CONFUSE THE HELL OUT OF ME! SOMETIMES I REALLY CAN'T TAKE IT! WHEN MY MIND TELLS ME NOT TO FORGIVE YOU AND NOT TO TRUST YOU, I JUST CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T DO IT!

Sonic actually felt his heart beat faster when he saw Amy get up from the sofa and pounce for him.

She held a strong grip on his shirt, already in the process of being soaked with her tears.

"I LOVE YOU! I FUCKING LOVE YOU SONIC! THAT'S THE PROBLEM! THAT'S ALWAYS THE PROBLEM! NO MATTER WHAT, I LOVE YOU! IT MAKES ME CRAZY! I WANT YOU NEAR ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!"

For a faint moment, Sonic even felt tears prickling in HIS eyes. Of course he would never show weakness at a time like this. He couldn't stand to see Amy so raw and open with him. For as many years as they had been together, love had been an unspoken thing especially on Amy's part. She never admitted it so openly.

Feeling her grab so desperately on to his shirt and the tears falling like rivers down her face, Sonic felt depressed. This was not the Amy he always knew and he wished he noticed how sad and upset she really was all this time.

He did the one thing that came instantly to his mind.

He took Amy's wet face firmly in his larger hands and kissed her. She immediately grabbed on to his quills tightly and put her all into the kiss.

He didn't hold back either. There was nothing sexual about it. It was about feelings. It said everything that needed to be said.

_I love you, I need you, don't leave me, understand me, please_

_I love you too more than you know, I need you just as much as you need me, I would never leave you, I want to understand you, forgive me_

When the pair finally let go because they needed to breathe, they stared into each other's eyes.

Sonic's hands were still on the sides of Amy's face and her hands were now lightly caressing his quills.

Tears were still falling from her eyes so Sonic used his thumbs to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry for everything Amy, believe me. I'm done making mistakes. There is no explanation that I can give you that would explain my actions in the past. They were wrong and I know they were wrong. You and I both know I've grown and changed since then. All you have to do now is trust me."

Amy brought her hands up to Sonic's and squeezed them. She was at a loss for words. She did trust him and deep down she knew he really did change and she fell even more in love with him.

"Your mother didn't die because of you Amy and it wasn't your fault that that fucking bastard did what he did. Your mom is probably smiling down at you right now, proud of you and you don't have to worry about him anymore.

I love you, I'll always protect you. Nobody will ever hurt you again, not if I can help it. Do you understand me?"

The next thing Sonic knew, he felt lips on his own.

Something brand new overcame Amy. At that moment she had never felt so extremely attracted to Sonic. Aside from the obvious physical attraction and even personality attraction, Amy felt such warmth inside her from Sonic's words that she couldn't contain herself. The way he said it, the seriousness of his tone, and the way he looked straight into her eyes gave her so much reassurance.

In that one moment, it all went away. All of the stress, all of the past, all of the problems just went away.

Sonic pulled away first, kissing Amy on the forehead first. He pulled Amy into the seat next to him and held her close to his side.

"I'll help you get through it, all of it. You just have to let me know. Please don't keep it in anymore Amy.", Sonic whispered.

Amy still cried out of the shock of the whole situation and the release that she finally had but she still smiled and nodded.

"Mommy…"

All attention was directed to the top of the stairs. Amy hurriedly wiped her eyes while Sonic didn't falter in his behavior.

Hope ran down the stairs and straight to her mother.

"Mommy what's wrong! Why were you crying? What happened?"

Hope seemed to panic. She was now on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm fine Hope, I just…"

"Hope I'll help you set your bath."

"But Daddy I can't take a bath now! What happened? Please tell me!"

"What happened is between adults. Come now, let's go."

Hope's lower lip seemed to tremble and judging from the sternness in her father's voice, what happened was bad.

She ran into her mother's lap, burying her face there.

"Don't cry anymore Mommy, don't cry.", she cried.

The sight broke Amy's heart. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen. She made Hope look at her.

"I promise I won't cry anymore sweetheart. I love you."

Amy kissed her forehead.

"I love you too.", Hope whispered.

"Chunky monkey, let's go. I'll race ya and even give you a head start but only if you start running now. This is your chance to finally beat me."

Hope seemed to ponder this for a second but then when she saw her mother smiling happily at her like she always did, she quickly wiped her eyes and decided to run. Her mommy was happy again and she always wanted to beat her daddy at a race.

She would do it now once and for all.

* * *

"Maybe you should have let her win. She was pouting all night.", Amy chuckled.

"It's gonna take some real skill for her to beat her old man. Plus she'll feel twice as better if she won fair and square.", Sonic replied.

Sonic slipped into the other side of the bed, automatically pulling Amy close to him.

"She reminds me so much of you sometimes, so competitive and determined."

Amy snuggled close to Sonic's chest.

"That's funny because when I look at her, I can't help but see you in her. And when she starts getting all bossy? Oh boy!"

Amy pushed Sonic playfully, laughing at the same time.

"That's my girl what can I say."

There was an odd silence.

"You think she'll forget about what she saw?"

Sonic sighed and held Amy tighter.

"As long as you act as you always did, she won't worry."

Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic.

"I hope you're right. I didn't want her to see."

"Don't worry about it. She'll be fine, I already spoke to her."

Amy took a deep breath, appreciating the clean smell of the person she held close to her heart.

"Thank you…for everything. It won't happen automatically but I WILL move on from all of this."

"I know you will."

Amy looked up to see green eyes shining right back at her. In the darkness, his eyes looked even more marvelous. They looked best in the sunlight and moonlight, each with a unique glow.

"I love you", she whispered.

She looked right into his eyes as she said it and he knew that she meant it. He knew she sucked up all of her pride to say it. He knew that she would have only said it if she was sure of it. He couldn't deny that for once in his life, he felt wanted, appreciated, and truly loved.

He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you too Hubba Bubba, always."


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you think it went?"

Amy exhaled heavily.

"It was hard."

"No, no, no. Let's try this again. How do you think it went?"

Amy smiled.

"I tried my best."

"That's more like it! If it's meant to be then it will be ok babe?"

"Yeah."

Sonic drove off from the testing site. He noticed Amy had not been quite like herself since she had her breakdown. She was quieter, less argumentative, and not as spontaneous.

He knew that talking about it wouldn't help so he was on a mission to cheer her up.

"Before we go to pick up Hope, you wanna do something?"

"Well I don't know if that's a good idea. Cream might be waiting for us to-"

"I already texted Tails and it's fine. Besides, Hope is taking a nap with Sugar as we speak."

"You just have it all figured out don't you?"

Sonic looked at Amy with the cockiest smile she had seen yet. She tried to look uncaring about it but every time she saw a smile like that, she felt warmer and happier.

"Ok, so what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we should hit the mall."

* * *

Sonic and Amy walked side by side in the crowded mall. Already, Amy had a bag of scented candles for the house and hair accessories for Hope.

"I actually want to get a new outfit now that you've been shopping."

Amy rolled her eyes but laughed anyway.

"You're such a girl. Even I don't want a new outfit."

"Yeah, 'cause you go to the mall like every other week. I'm always cooped up in the house."

"Well…"

"Speechless."

Angered that Sonic was right and that she didn't have something to retaliate with, she hit him on the arm.

"WITNESS THE ABUSE!"

Amy quickly brought her hand over Sonic's mouth. She frantically, looked around the mall for anyone who might have heard.

"Your hand smells like cherry blossom and fresh #2 pencils.", Sonic mumbled.

"Shut up!", she whispered.

"Only if you hold my hand."

Amy looked at Sonic incredulously.

"Are you trying to threaten me?"

"It's not a hard choice."

"Hmph."

Sonic laughed as he came up closer to Amy.

"Come on baby, you know you wanna hold my hand."

Amy snorted a laugh. Sonic was definitely acting like he used to when they were younger and though it really used to irritate her, it was hilarious now. She walked a little faster to get Sonic off her back. Of course, she was no match for him.

"Where you going beautiful? No matter where you run, I'll always find you."

Amy couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You definitely sound like a stalker.", she laughed.

"For you? Of course! So hold my hand babe."

"OK…but only because you won't shut up and you're causing a scene."

Amy shyly took hold of Sonic's hand and laced her fingers with his.

Though Sonic didn't say anything about it, moments later she looked for his hand to hold when they came out of the next clothing store they went in.

X

* * *

"Help me pick something hubba bubba."

"You actually want MY opinion?", Amy joked.

"Well duh! If it's sexy to you then it's sexy to me."

Amy smiled and then picked up the first hideous thing she saw on a rack. It was a dirt brown polo shirt with bright lime green aliens on it and a large, bright rainbow.

Just the look on Sonic's face had Amy cracking up.

"Don't take me seriously.", she laughed

"Trust me, I could never take you seriously with that.", he laughed.

Usually it would be the girl who made the guy tag along and watch her try on things but sometimes Amy liked it better this way. She actually enjoyed being the one to watch as Sonic tried things on. Not only was it entertaining but each and every time she was reminded of how physically attractive he really was.

"So?"

Amy looked up from her cell phone to see Sonic dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black short sleeved polo shirt.

Mixed with his silver jewelry and clean high-top sneakers, Amy could not deny that he was very easy on the eyes.

…T_he things I want him to do to me right now! _

_How can he just look at me like everything is all calm and collected? He knows what the hell he's doing! _

_Maybe I should just push him into that dressing room really quick and-_

_Hey…I'm really thinking that!_

_Second voice? _

_Oh my goodness it wasn't second voice! It was me!_

"Amy?"

Amy snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh! It looks good."

"Just good?"

Sonic started to walk over to where Amy was sitting.

_Why the hell would he walk over here? Go back! Go back!_

Sonic knew exactly what he was doing by coming over. He knew Amy well enough to know exactly what she was thinking. Of course, he loved to tease but he didn't expect what happened next.

Amy grabbed Sonic by his collar and brought him down to her level. She dominantly claimed his lips as she pushed herself on to him.

She was the one who coaxed Sonic to open his mouth and play along with her.

He had no objections and honestly didn't care about anyone who saw. After all, it wasn't every day that he and Amy would get themselves in this kind of situation.

It was hot and it was one in a million.

When Amy finally let Sonic go, she appeared flushed with an angry face.

"What's the matter? Was it bad?", Sonic laughed.

"You know what you did…"

"Maybe, but I sure do know I'll do it again!"

"Jerk."

Regardless, Amy pulled Sonic in for another kiss. He was just too sexy for his own good.

* * *

"Sarku Japan?"

"Yes!"

"Maybe you should lay off it a little. Just because you keep the vegetables doesn't mean-"

"If you continue that statement, I'll yell out THAT story so the whole food court can hear."

Just looking at Amy's evil smirk scared Sonic. She would seriously do it and she almost did one time when he pissed her off with his teasing at the grocery store. It was THAT story…that AIR FRESHENER story.

She never let him live that down and when she told the story, she exaggerated every single detail.

It always started like,

"Once upon a time, Sonic the Hedgehog had to use the little boy's room but he didn't have to #1, he had to #2."

Sonic thought it was crazy to actually memorize the story. That just showed how many times Amy loved to tell it. Hope definitely knew it too but Sonic already had a talk with her. She wouldn't ever say a word about it in public.

"Ok, ok you got it! Cool it now!"

Amy laughed again. It was inevitable with Sonic around.

The pair finally got on the line for food.

"We'll have two orders of your teriyaki chicken with white rice, one with vegetables and one without."

When Sonic went into his wallet to pay, Amy closed it.

"I got this."

She gave a $20 bill to the cashier and smiled as she received her change. Then she looked over at Sonic and smiled even brighter when she saw his confused face.

"What? I can't pay for lunch?"

"Umm…thanks?"

"You're very welcome but…thank YOU."

"For what?"

"I-I know what you're trying to do. You don't have to deny it. It really did help so thank you."

Amy quickly turned her attention elsewhere but Sonic already saw the light blush on her cheeks. For someone so outspoken, she was really quick to get flustered. Regardless, Sonic smiled knowing he was succeeding in his mission.

"Sonic? I thought that was you."

Both Sonic and Amy turned their heads to whoever spoke.

There stood a pink hedgehog, about the same color as Amy, with a fairly average looking red hedgehog.

Her eyes were a beautiful icy blue and her quills were waved down to the middle of her back, though they weren't as long as Amy. The guy she was with wasn't ugly, but he wasn't spectacular either. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a graphic tee.

Amy looked from the girl to Sonic and noticed his whole demeanor change. Why wasn't he saying anything to the girl if she knew him? He must have known her too.

"Hey Christina..."

Amy's facial expression immediately flat lined.

"How are you doing?"

"Great, and you?"

"Lovely! This is my fiancé Chris."

Sonic extended his hand and he could clearly see that this guy was not happy with him in the least. Nevertheless, he shook his hand.

_Smack this bitch! _

_But we have to be mature here…I have to be a good example for Hope._

_This is the slut CHRISTINA? No wonder he wanted her, she looks just like me! _

_Why the fuck is she trying to talk to him and act like I'm not here? _

_I can't believe this! _

_SMACK. HER!_

"And I'd like to introduce you to the love of my life, Amy Rose. "

Sonic was sweating bullets on the inside. It had been a very long time since he had been so nervous and he feared Amy's reaction the most. Hopefully his introduction would have made things clear on all ends.

Amy looked up at the girl with passiveness, though it was hard to disguise her disgust.

Meanwhile, the girl looked at her with a smile.

"I've heard a lot about you Amy Rose. Now I see why Sonic would never let you go."

_Wait is she…being sincere?_

"Look, I'll just get straight to the point so this doesn't become any more awkward than it already is. I know you don't fancy me and at a point in time I wasn't particularly fond of you but I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for anything that I caused."

Silence.

Chris slipped his arm around Christina's waist. He personally knew the struggles Christina endured after her promiscuity. He especially didn't appreciate the way his fiancé was treated or the way she was attracted to a certain blue hedgehog.

"It took me a while to realize it would have never worked. I just hope that he's finally happy with you, 'cause that was all he ever really wanted."

Silence.

"I was just telling Chris the other day how much I wanted the opportunity to apologize to you and here you are. Life is funny huh? ", Christina laughed.

Amy listened intently and tried to digest the words that were spouting out of her twin's mouth.

"_I just hope that he's finally happy with you, 'cause that was all he ever really wanted."_

Amy looked up at Sonic to see him looking down. He was trying to hide it from everyone and she could tell that he was embarrassed by this situation.

Amy smiled.

"I appreciate it Christina. I hope we can all put it behind us now and move forward. What's done is done and you've moved on from it and so have we. "

Christina smiled warmly and then spoke again.

Sonic?"

Sonic looked up from whatever he was so focused on and met blue eyes.

"It's great that you finally found yourself."

"You too."

With that, Christina and Chris got their food and left.

* * *

Silence.

"Amy?"

Amy looked up from her food tray.

"Are you mad?"

Silence.

"I mean I tried not to say anything about it and she just started talking. I had no idea she would've been here and if it was up to me I wouldn't have-"

"I'm fine…great actually. I'm glad she came around. It happened for a reason."

Silence.

"I just can't stay in the past anymore Sonic. It hurts too much and I'm finally ready to let it go for the present and future that I have to live for. I've already wasted enough time on the past...too much time.

We all make mistakes and we grow from them. I know you've changed since then and apparently she has as well."

Sonic didn't say anything. He wasn't expecting this.

To be honest, the whole altercation had messed HIM up so he could have only assumed what it did to Amy. Why Christina and her fiancé were there at that time, no one would ever know. He could tell that she was still bitter about what happened between them but he could have really cared less. He thanked the heavens that she had moved on with someone else. It made the whole situation look just a bit better.

And then Amy surprised him. She was behaving so differently. She was so calm, so mature, and so…

"I'm proud of you hubba bubba."

Amy gasped and before she knew it, she felt tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

"You were once the girl who yelled, who cursed, and who expressed her anger whenever and wherever. Now I see a woman who has grown. I see someone who is trusting. I see someone who is confident. I see someone who is wise because she has been hurt. And you know what else I see?

With tears falling down her face, Amy shook her head.

"I see someone who has made MY life complete by just existing in it and that's a VERY important person."

Before Sonic could control what he was saying, it was already out. He was overwhelmed with feelings that he couldn't even describe.

Amy was just as overwhelmed as he was. The tears started flowing and she seemed tremble in her seat. Sonic watched her intently as she closed her eyes and tried to be quiet and stop.

He got up and pulled her up into his arms. He held her tight and smoothed her quills while she finally let out her cries.

* * *

_**Blaze-**__ Check your mail guys!_

_**Cream-**__ I already got the invitation :D!_

_**Amy-**__ What r u guys talking about?_

_**Blaze-**__ Go check! It's a surprise_

It had been a while since Amy was ever giddy about something. The way her friends made it sound, there was an invitation that they all received. So she quickly put on some flip flops and ran to the mail box.

"_To __**Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_From Mobius College"_

"_To __**Ms. Amy Rose**_

_From Mobius College"_

So there was one for both her AND Sonic? It HAD to be a college thing! So that meant that Silver, Shadow, and Tails got one too.

And then it hit her.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIC I THINK WE GOT INVITED TO A REUNION!"

"Mommy what's a re-you-onion"

Amy laughed.

"It's RE-YOU-KNEE-ON and it's when a whole bunch of people who went to school together meet up a few years later for a party."

"Wow! I want to go to a re-you-knee-on! Can I go to one for kindergarten?"

"Not quite! They only have it for high school and college."

"That's gonna take a long time isn't it?"

Amy laughed again.

"Yes it is sweetheart so be patient."

"What's all this ruckus about now?"

"SONIC! OPEN YOURS WITH ME!"

Sonic slowly came down the stairs in his pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He was handling some paper work in his office before he heard Amy yelling with excitement. The first thing that crossed his mind was that she passed the test but it was only a few days later. Then he saw her holding out an envelope with a huge smile on her face. She was holding another one too.

"_To __**Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_From Mobius College"_

Sonic's eyes widened considerably. It had to be a reunion or a party.

"Ok! 1…2…3!"

Both Amy and Sonic ripped open their envelopes and pulled out a fancy piece of paper.

"_Mobius College would like to invite you to our "Just for One Night" Alumni Reunion!_

_We welcome all alumni to this event, taking place on the college campus._

_The theme "Just for One Night" implies all things prom!_

_This is a black tie event and couples may arrive with corsages or limousines. _

_There will be a gourmet three course meal, wine tasting, a dessert buffet, dancing, raffling, and so much more!_

_Please RSVP as soon as possible and include preferred seating if desired. _

_We hope to see you there!"_

Both hedgehogs slowly looked up from the paper and at each other. One had a bright smile on their face and was one second away from squealing. The other was surprised, with their mouth slightly opened and their eyes widened.

"AHHHH WE'RE GONNA RSVP RIGHT NOW! CAN WE?"

"YEAH DADDY CAN WE? RSVP! RSVP!"

Amy laughed. She knew that Hope had no idea what "RSVP" meant but she was all for it anyway.

Sonic sighed but smiled regardless.

"Alright, let's RSVP."

* * *

_**Cream**__- OMG guys let's get a limo!_

_**Blaze-**__Are u sure we're not too old for that?_

_**Amy-**__ HEAVENS NO! COME ON BLAZE!_

_**Cream-**__ And plus u guys remember that I didn't go to my prom _

_**Amy-**__ YEAH! SO NOW'S YOUR CHANCE _

_**Blaze-**__ lol what's with the caps _

_**Amy-**__ I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE WE'VE ALL DONE SOMETHING TOGETHER?_

_**Cream-**__ YEAH! I'M EXCITED TOO!_

_**Silver-**__ OMG THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!_

_**Amy-**__ (-_-)_

_**Cream-**__ (-_-)_

_**Silver**__- Ha! You guys sent the same thing_

_**Blaze-**__ Now you wanna get in the convo? _

_**Silver-**__ Because I miss you Queen _

_**Blaze-**__ I miss you too, I'll be home soon_

_**Amy-**__ AWWWWWWWW_

_**Cream-**__ AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

_**Tails-**__ AWW_

_**Silver-**__ It just always has to be Tails I swear_

_**Cream-**__ Don't start dude!_

_**Amy-**__ lmao _

_**Silver-**__ And just what r u laughing for Ugly?_

_**Amy-**__ Silver don't make me come over there _

_**Silver- **__ geez everyone is bullying me. Babe back me up! I'm scared of these hooligans_

_**Blaze-**__ Alright, when I get back_

_**Shadow-**__ The subject of this chat is "Limo" so why is there no talk about it_

_**Silver-**__ Someone seemed to have escaped from the depths of hell_

_**Shadow-**__ I won't humor you today. I just want to get to the point._

_**Amy-**__ Ok so we're getting a limo and Cream and I already called and set it up. We'll each pay an equal amount just like u would in high school. I'll email the information to all of you._

_**Blaze-**__ You guys already went ahead? I suppose it didn't matter if I disagreed _

_**Amy-**__ Relax Blaze, it's not a big deal you're acting like we're teenagers_

_**Blaze-**__ Actually I'm just pointing out that lately u and Cream do everything together and leave me out all the time_

_**Amy-**__ Ok, you know that's not true. You've been going away on trips for work and Cream and I barely hang out_

_**Cream-**__ I haven't hung out with Amy in months Blaze and you know we've all been busy with our families so idk where that's coming from_

_**Blaze- **__Look, I don't need both of you ganging up on me. This is what I'm talking about._

_**Shadow-**__ Can you girls do this is another message_

_**Blaze-**__ stfu Shadow! Leave if it's bothering you _

_**Amy-**__ Ok Blaze, what's wrong?_

There was never a reply after that.

…Moments Later…

"Sonic why didn't you say anything in the chat?"

_"I was going to but then it got confusing and everyone started joining. And then I definitely didn't want to pop in at the end."_

Amy sighed into her cell phone. She was currently brushing Hope's damp quills while the little girl played a game on her handheld system.

"Something is bothering Blaze I just know it."

_"Yeah, she's usually stern but she was extra just then."_

"Do you think she's really mad at us?"

_"Personally, I think it's something that's bothering her. Maybe PMS or something 'cause lord knows it effects the hell outta you."_

"Ha, ha...lucky I won't say what I really wanted to say."

Amy smiled as she heard Sonic laugh.

_"So you gonna talk to her or what?"_

"I will, I'll just let it cool off for a bit."

_"It would be better in person you know."_

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I can stop by for a bit."

_"That'll be the best thing honestly. People can take something completely wrong over a text."_

"Yeah, that's why I don't text much."

There was a brief silence.

_"So what are you doing now?"_

"I'm brushing Hope's quills and I guess we'll stop by after I'm done here. What are you doing?"

_"Ugh the usual. Waiting for another meeting and daydreaming about you…not in an innocent way."_

Amy's cheeks flared bright red. She didn't know whether to be angry or flattered. She couldn't believe that Sonic could be so blunt…well she actually could but she never got used to it.

"It'll be alright Mr. Boss. Just remember you'll have a good meal and a soft bed to come home to."

_"Don't forget a beautiful woman to hold and an adorable child to fatigue."_

Amy laughed.

"That too."

_"Put Hope on the phone?"_

Amy smiled and gave the phone to Hope who knew exactly who it was. She dropped her game immediately.

"HI DADDY!"

_"Hey chunky monkey how are you?"_

"I'm good, how are you? When are you coming home?"

Amy kept smiling at the way her daughter conversed.

_"I'll be home later tonight."_

"But I might not see you."

_"I'll definitely see you in the morning when you wake up."_

"No I want to see you when you come home!"

_"But what if it's late?"_

"Then…then you can wake me up!"

_"I'll see when I get in."_

"You always say that and then you don't see."

Amy couldn't help but laugh at the conversation. She secretly enjoyed it when her daughter backed her father up in a corner.

_"Ok, I'll wake you up but if it's late you can't get out of bed."_

"Hmm but why can't I-"

_"Nope! That's the deal!"_

Amy watched on as her daughter pouted as if her Dad would actually see how upset she was.

"Fine…"

_"Hey, you better turn that frown upside down!"_

It was amazing how Sonic knew she was pouting.

"I can't."

_"Why not?"_

"Because I want to see you."

_"I promise you'll see me tonight. If you don't then I'll give you a longer head start in our next race."_

Amy tried to hold back her laughter as she saw Hope freeze and she could bet that her eyes sparkled at the idea of winning. It was the one of the only things that she was so determined about.

Amy wondered if she would be happier that she would see her father or more upset that she wouldn't get that head start.

"OK! It's a deal!"

_"Alrighty then! Love yah munchkin."_

"Love you too Daddy."

Hope happily handed the phone back to her mother.

"Alright so we'll get ready now."

_"Ok, I'll be home soon."_

"Ok."

_"I love you Amy."_

Amy couldn't deny the somersaults her stomach did whenever she heard Sonic say that so seriously. Yet she was still nervous and embarrassed to reciprocate.

"I love you too loser."

* * *

"Amy do you really think it's ok to show up like this. She's obviously mad at something and she probably just got back from work."

"Exactly so that's why we're gonna find out right now. And since we brought the kids she can't turn us away. She's gonna have to talk."

Cream and Amy both stood outside of Blaze's and Silver's house. With them, they brought Sugar and Hope.

Sugar was finally standing on her own and was as adorable as ever. Her ears were just as long as her mother's yet her eyes were as blue as her father's.

Hope obediently held on to her mother's hand and seemed to be very excited about visiting Aunty Blaze and Uncle Silver. However, she couldn't have been more excited about her new hairstyle. She felt like such a big girl with a bun and her new front bangs.

Suddenly the door opened.

"OH! Good Afternoon ladies! I hope this isn't a conspiracy to jump me. And you even brought the kids to help? How ruthless!"

"SILVER WHO IS IT? "

Cream winced at Blaze's icy tone while Amy remained passive.

Silver, for once, didn't say a word. He didn't seem as playful anymore and both Amy and Cream were worried. Even Hope knew something was wrong but she knew better to be quiet and mind her business. After all, her Mommy always said that grown up business didn't involve her and she knew it was grown up business when the grownups looked mad and started yelling.

Silver simply stepped aside and let the guests enter.

"I trust it to you.", he whispered as they passed.

Just then, Blaze came down the stairs and her whole demeanor radiated frustration and anger.

"Silver why didn't you say who was at the door?"

"Because you would have made an excuse to get them to leave."

"AND SO WHAT? I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE RIGHT NOW! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND THAT!"

Blaze stormed away into the kitchen and left everyone in the living room.

Silver sighed and held the bridge of his nose. Just then, he felt a small someone wrapped around his leg. He looked down to see a tiny pink hedgehog smiling up at him. He couldn't help smiling back at her.

He didn't mess up her quills like he always did because he noticed that she had a neat, new hairstyle so he bent down to her level to give her a hug.

Sugar, having gotten jealous, stumbled her way over to Silver and plopped herself down on the floor in front of him.

"Me too?"

Silver wasn't very used to this kind of affection and it awakened a feeling in him that he would have never felt if it weren't for the adorable kids.

He picked Sugar up and blew a raspberry into her stomach. She giggled and squealed extra loud.

"Can you do that to me too?"

Silver grabbed for Hope, lifted her high into the air, and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

She, just like Sugar, laughed and squealed.

Amy and Cream had already taken a seat on the sofa and watched the lovely scene.

"You know, he'll actually make a good dad someday.", Amy said seriously.

"Who would have thought huh?", Cream smiled.

Little did everyone know that Blaze was watching from the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

"I-I have something to say."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing, to see Blaze walking into the living room. Tears were falling from her eyes yet she still proudly walked over to them.

"HI AUNTY BLAZE! WHY-"

Amy made a hissing noise that caught Hope's attention and once she looked at her mother, she knew to be quiet.

"Hope why don't you take Sugar and watch TV in our room?", Silver asked.

"Ok."

Hope felt a little upset because she knew she was scolded but she still obeyed and slowly followed Sugar as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

More tears fell from her face but she dare not make a noise or change her facial expression.

Nobody said a word because each one of them knew that Blaze was not a crier and for her to cry so openly was a very serious thing.

"I'm not mad at any of you."

No one dared to say anything. They all knew the problem wasn't them so they waited for whatever Blaze was about to say.

"I'm 2 months pregnant."

Just when everyone thought she was slowly working up the nerve to say what she had to say, she just dropped the bomb. Even a soap opera couldn't have compared.

Cream gasped and covered her mouth while Amy's eyes and mouth widened as far as they would go.

Silver, who was expected to react most, was actually the passive one.

Blaze looked over to him and when he wouldn't smile, or frown, or show anything she started to cry again.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you so long but I was just in shock. I wanted to wait for the right time and that never seemed to come. Everybody was busy and I was even busier and-"

"Blaze…that's still no reason."

Cream unintentionally crept closer to Amy on the sofa. The air was getting extremely uncomfortable.

Both friends never witnessed a fight between the married couple. If anything, it was usually Blaze scolding Silver and that was never something to worry about. But now, it was completely new to see Silver taking on a different role but both Amy and Cream could understand why.

Why would Blaze keep it from everyone for so long? And reveal it so suddenly?

"YES IT IS SILVER DON'T EVEN TRY TO BE ANGRY WITH ME OVER THIS! THAT'S WHY IT GOT HARDER AND HARDER TO TELL YOU!"

"You should know that I don't get angry Blaze but believe me when I say that you've succeeded this time."

Cream took out her phone and pretended to check it while Amy found the book shelf to be the most interesting thing in the world. They both knew they didn't belong in the conversation and yet it would have been rude to just disturb it by leaving.

"I KNEW you wouldn't be happy. And you know what else? I didn't want to tell you because I know you're not ready to be a father."

Though Amy and Cream made no eye contact, they both had the same reaction. If anything, Silver did a great job just a few moments before but Blaze was just being Blaze and she always tended to be judgmental.

"Blaze, for all the years that I have been with you, you would think that I have gotten used to everything about you but this is something that I simply cannot understand. You always think you KNOW but you don't even give me a chance. Sure I'm not the best at a lot of things but I know you were watching me just now and that's what made you want to tell me am I right? It all makes sense."

Things were boiling really fast and both girls just wanted to bolt from the stifling tension but they knew their best friend and they knew that their presence had silently encouraged her to be honest and explain things.

"Silver be for real! What do you know about a baby? There's more to it than just playing around!"

Silence.

"Yes I saw you and it touched my heart that those beautiful girls wanted to play with you so badly. For such a long time I wanted a child of my own. I've watched both Amy and Cream with their own and of course I wanted one too but I didn't think you were ready. Then when I went to the doctor and found out that ready or not here it comes, I needed time to think about the life changes we would have to make. I was ready but were you?"

Silence.

Blaze felt obligated to keep talking. The fact that Silver had nothing to say, felt foreign. She wanted him to say something; anything.

"I kept waiting for the right time to tell you because I wanted you to be the first person to know but you just played so damn much that I could never find a serious time. Then I started working even more and I was away from home a lot. It killed me every day to keep the secret knowing-"

"Blaze, what do you see me as?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb now. We all know you're the smarty pants who KNOWS everything."

"Don't talk like that Silver. I really don't need this. I REALLY DON'T!"

Both Amy and Cream winced and fidgeted in their seats. It would seem as if the fire would start flying any minute now.

"You know I would be the first one to drop EVERYTHING for you, help you, and understand you Blaze so I don't know why you insult my role as a husband with shit like this. Do you not take our vows seriously?"

As calm as Silver sounded, it sounded worse than Amy yelling on a bad day.

"SILVER YOU WEREN'T READY!"

"SAYS WHO BLAZE? SAYS WHO?"

Blaze was taken aback and immediately tears spilled from her eyes. Never before had they had a fight like this and never had Silver yelled at her. In addition, her hormones were running high and just about everything was affecting her.

"I DON'T KNOW SILVER! I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE! JUST STOP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING!"

"WERE YOU JUST GONNA GO ON A MONTH OR MAYBE 9 MONTHS FROM NOW WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME? JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M NOT READY TO BE A FATHER?"

"STOP IT SILVER!"

He seemed to catch himself at the sound of her pleading. He had vowed to never hurt her.

"Do you see me as nothing more than a fool? I understand if that's what everyone else sees but you of all people should know different. You know that's not me all the time and though I never voiced any opinion about children, that didn't mean that I wasn't ready or unwilling to have them. I never wanted to force you to do anything so I intended to wait until you were comfortable with the idea."

Silence.

"I admit, I don't know much but you can bet that I will try to learn everything there is to know."

Silence.

"Do you know what I felt just now when you were watching? I never wanted to be a father more in my life. It's ironic that I already had my chance coming."

Silver watched Blaze as she trembled. She was crying worse than she ever did.

He was angry. He was very angry actually but that all went away when he saw how badly she was hurting. He knew Blaze and he knew that even when she was controlling and bossy, she meant well.

Once he took his mind off of his own anger, he also understood where her rational came from.

He had never given any signs that he was ready to have children but he didn't do so because he wanted her to be ready. Either way, she was probably overwhelmed with the idea that it wasn't the right time. She was always a precise person and sometimes one flaw in a plan completely disrupted things for her.

She loved to take care of things on her own. She loved to be independent and of course she wore the pants in the relationship but he was content with that. When she ran things, everything happened smoother and more effective than if he did it but she just needed to trust him more. She needed to learn to allow him to help her and be a husband.

He slowly walked up to her and took her in his arms. She buried her face into his shirt and cried like a baby.

It hurt him more than he ever thought it could. He finally understood why Sonic was such a softie when Amy would start crying. When you loved someone, their pain is automatically yours.

"I'm happy about this Blaze, believe me I am. I just wish you didn't take it upon yourself to assume things and not tell me for 2 months because of it. You have to give me some more credit."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just please let's not do this. I can't take it."

"I shouldn't have yelled and lost my cool. I'm sorry babe."

"No please, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I should have trusted you. You're my husband. I should have trusted you."

Silver just held Blaze tighter. He wished that this moment could have been happier but perhaps the moment had to pass first.

Amy and Cream were still as awkward as ever, deciding who would say something first.

"You do it Amy, you always do it.", Cream whispered.

"So? That's exactly why YOU should do it.", Amy whispered back.

"But you're better at this stuff!", Cream whispered louder.

"But I always look like the loud one!", Amy whispered even louder.

"You know I can clearly hear you two."

Both girls jumped and turned their heads to see Blaze and Silver looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"I know that was a little weird and I won't ask you guys to forget everything you saw and heard but I can officially say one thing…

There's a new addition to the family."

Both girls squealed as they raced towards Blaze and squeezed her in a hug.

"Amy…Cream…I'm really sorry. I wasn't angry at you guys."

"That doesn't matter now. CONGRATULATIONS GIRL!"

Blaze laughed.

"Thank you, it helps that you guys are so excited about this.

The girls pulled away and each one of them rested their eyes on Silver.

"Oh God, what is it? I apologized, no need to attack me."

Amy gave Cream a look which she returned and then they did some silent agreement to squeeze Silver in a hug.

"UGH IT SMELLS SO GIRLY!"

The girls laughed and just held him tighter.

"CONGRATULATIONS!", they both yelled.

He sighed but smiled nevertheless.

"Thank you.", he said as he squeezed them even harder.

That was just as affectionate as they were gonna get so they all released each other and it was as if nothing ever happened.

Cream decided to speak first after all.

"So how about we celebrate! We'll take you out right now Blaze! Besides we all have to find dresses for prom!"

"I love how she calls it prom.", Amy laughed.

"Me too. I guess we should get in the spirit while we're at it.", Blaze smiled.

"So are we gonna go? It'll be hard to get together again for shopping with everyone's schedules."

"Yeah, I'd love to go but what about the kids?"

"Well we could take them, Hope isn't really a problem unless she's hungry , hot, cold or she has to use the bathroom."

"Sugar could be a problem though. Maybe we should reschedule so I can-"

"Leave them with me."

All three girls looked over at Silver who looked dead serious.

"I know you're all skeptical but this would be good practice. And if you're really that worried then call up your man Tails and have him come over to help."

"Hmm that actually sounds like a good idea. Let me call him."

Cream stepped away for a moment to call Tails.

"Hey!

Are you busy?

Because I wanted to know if you would come over and help Silver with the kids. Please? We just want to get dresses for prom and we'll be really quick!

OH THANK YOU! You know I love you right?

Ok thank you for real! I'll bring you back a cinnamon bun ok?

Alright I'll see you later"

Cream hung up the phone with a bright smile on her face.

"Ok girls we have the green light!"

Before they left, Cream and Amy both went into the room to check on their children.

Hope was watching a ninja cartoon very intently. Ironically one of the girls on the show had green eyes and pink quills just like her. She was in a team with a talkative blonde boy and a silent boy with a symbol on his shirt.

Meanwhile, Sugar was happily playing with Hope's bracelets on the bed.

Cream picked Sugar up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mama will be back in a little bit ok? Behave for Daddy and Uncle Silver!"

In response Sugar clapped her hands and laughed.

"Mommy? Are you going out?"

"Yeah, do you want to come? Or do you want to stay with Sugar, Uncle Silver, and Uncle Tails?"

"Uncle Tails is coming over?"

"Yeah, in a little bit."

"I'LL STAY!"

Both Amy and Cream looked at each other with knowing looks.

"Is there something special about Uncle Tails?"

"Umm well…he's really nice to me and he always smiles at me and asks me if I'm ok and helps me make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches when I ask for it…"

Amy and Cream watched as Hope seemed to blush.

"It would seem that SOMEONE really enjoys Uncle Tails company!"

Cream laughed.

"I thought Uncle Shadow was number one?", Cream asked.

"Weeeeeeeeell Daddy is number one but I can't decide number two."

Amy and Cream laughed.

"Is she like her mama or what?", Cream joked.

Amy playfully pushed her.

"Alright that's enough joking. Let's go so we can come back early. We don't want to leave the kids for too long."

"Kay, let's go boss!"

* * *

**2 weeks later**

"I'm soooo glad that I got tonight off! We finally get to have some civilized fun!"

"Yeah I was lucky that Tail's mom could watch Sugar!"

"I never have to worry about a babysitter because my aunt would NOT allow ANYONE else to watch Hope. I just pray that my stupid cousins don't corrupt her."

"Aww Mrs. Beth, I miss her. She was like family to all of us."

"Yeah she said she missed you guys. She accused me of kidnapping you all from her and she said to just stop by."

"Hmm perhaps I'll take her up on that."

Just then, Amy felt her phone vibrate on her lap.

_**Shadow-**__ I might be interrupting girly things but I have a favor to ask_

_**Amy-**__ ?_

_**Shadow-**__ So you know how I paid for my date to go in the limo?_

_**Amy-**__ yeah_

_**Shadow- **__She's so paranoid that u guys won't like her that she's trying to back out_

Amy looked at the text in what would appear to be confusion.

Just the other week, Shadow had so suddenly told her that he had a date for the reunion and he would pay for her to ride with them. If Amy had to be completely honest with herself, she would admit that the news did not have her soaring to the sky with happiness.

Amy knew that at one point, she had succumbed to romantic feelings for her best friend but when she had time to reflect on it she realized that a lot of outside forces were responsible for it. Firstly, she was pregnant and her hormones made her even more impulsive. Secondly, she had been lacking affection for a long time and it didn't help that Shadow was a very attractive guy. Thirdly, she and Sonic weren't on the best of terms at the time. In addition to that, she always admired how Shadow was always there for her especially when Sonic had messed up.

However, Amy could honestly admit that it was a phase and she had deeply apologized to Shadow for her confusing behavior. She was still very much attracted to Sonic and she knew she would never feel for Shadow what she felt for Sonic. She understood the difference of love and being IN love.

Nevertheless, she couldn't help or even control the jealousy that burned within. She KNEW she couldn't have her cake and eat it too. She KNEW that she had already chosen Sonic. She KNEW she no longer had feelings for her best friend. But she also knew that Shadow had never been the type to like just any girl.

He had gone single to numerous occasions while everyone else had dates. That's why she knew right away that he had found someone special.

She WAS happy for him because she had truthfully wanted him to move on and be happy with someone else, but she never anticipated what it would do to their friendship.

She didn't want to overstep her boundaries. She wouldn't text him as freely, call, or show up to his place uninvited anymore. After all, she took into account how she would feel if Sonic had a female best friend that always came to the house and always texted him.

The thought of having to do that hurt the most.

Amy showed the text to Cream who was sitting on the bed with her. She had only told her how she felt about the situation because she knew the most about the history that she and Shadow shared.

"So what does he want you to do?"

"I'm not really sure but what I'm getting from it is that he wants us to be nice to her."

"Does he think that we're bullies or something? Of course we were gonna be nice to her and make her feel welcome!"

"That's what I'm saying. I mean granted it's a little awkward to have someone new in the group but we were never gonna be bitches."

"But maybe he knows how you are and knew the whole idea upset you? I mean your texting does kinda change when you're angry."

"It's not that him having a date upset me. It's that this whole thing changes the way things were between us. I guess I'm being a brat but I really liked the way things were. But it had nothing to do with her as a person."

Cream looked her friend in the eye and sighed.

"Maybe you're just assuming. Let's just meet her first and see what she's like. If she's paranoid about us not liking her then you know she can't really be a snob or a bitch. "

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Just chill ok?"

Cream playfully slapped her thigh and skipped away before she could retaliate.

_**Amy-**__ Tell her she has nothing to worry about! We can't wait to meet her! Just remember to tell her the address._

Amy grinned. She knew that Shadow would somehow show her text to his date and then everything would be alright.

"GUYS?"

Amy met up with Cream and jogged towards the bathroom.

"Can anyone tell?"

Both of the girls stared in awe at Blaze. She wore a beautiful, gold studded dress that accented her figure perfectly. Its mermaid style held close at her hips and flared out at mid-thigh. Gold accents adorned the upper half of the dress as it flared out in gold satin. If anything, the extra weight that she gained filled the dress out.

"Of course no one can tell! You just look more voluptuous is all! If we see Rouge you might give her a run for her money!", Amy laughed.

"She had a great body huh? She didn't mind flaunting it either. I wonder if that changed.", Cream sighed.

"I always forget how much closer you two were."

Blaze absentmindedly pulled at her dress as the two girls conversed.

"BLAZE!"

She quickly looked over at Amy and pouted.

"You look beautiful and no one will guess that you're pregnant. I know you don't want it to be the talk of the town so just lay low, act normal, and have fun."

Blaze sighed softly but smiled.

"Ok, I will. So I guess you guys can make me up now."

Amy did Blaze's hair while Cream did her makeup. They had both taken to pampering their pregnant friend because out of the all of them, she seemed to be the most apprehensive. She just would NOT stop worrying and assumed the worst in everything. It was ridiculous that she would not accept Silver's supporting behavior just because it was "impossible" for him to forgive her so instantly.

To that Amy just made the (-_-) face. She was lucky to have such a strong male support from the start even after hiding it.

Nevertheless, the girls were excited for their friend. Pregnancy was a wonderful thing.

Amy wiped her damp forehead and stood back to marvel at her handy work.

Blaze's hair, which had grown to the middle of her back, was now styled in a half up half down hairdo. The upper part of her hair was neatly sleeked back with a side part. Amy curled the rest of her hair and added a beautiful diamond pin where half of her hair was secured.

Meanwhile, Cream had skillfully done her eyes with shimmery gold and dark brown shadows. Her lips were simply a shimmery gold while bronzer finished the whole sun kissed look.

Blaze got up and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

"Wow guys…I can't…I mean…wow."

The girls giggled.

"It's been a while seeing myself like this you know?"

Amy came up behind her and hugged her.

"You look great."

"Ahem! Amy, Blaze… is there something I should know? Are you guys keeping something on the low?"

"Wow Cream I didn't know you could rap!"

Cream couldn't even be serious and neither could the girls. They all started laughing and it felt just like old times.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang bringing all of the girls out of their laughter.

"Cream I guess you take the shower next, I'll go get the door."

She left Blaze being full of herself and Cream who started to push her out of the mirror.

She quickly ran down the stairs.

"WHO IS IT?", she yelled as she neared the door.

"MAIL!"

Before Amy could control it, her stomach started to tighten and her heart started to palpitate. She wanted to blame it on her little sprint but she knew better. She was anxiously waiting for the mail every day since the test.

She looked through the peephole to see a rather young looking hedgehog holding a sack full of mail. He must have been no older than 20.

She opened the door, either out of breath, in a pre- panic attack, or a combination of both.

The sand colored hedgehog seemed to lazily sift through his sack of mail but his whole demeanor changed when he heard,

"Good afternoon. I assume this is important mail since you have to deliver it at the door."

He looked up and Amy inwardly smirked at the way his eyes seemed to bug out.

Immediately he seemed to find his manners.

"Good afternoon ma'am. Yes I was instructed to have your mail personally delivered to you today."

Amy was no fool and she definitely knew the guy had found her appealing enough. Though, she didn't quite believe she was dressed in any way to condone it. She wore a pair of pajama shorts, a white v-neck t-shirt, and her quills were in a messy ponytail.

Amy watched with silent amusement as the young male seemed to get flustered and couldn't find her mail.

"Just one moment ma'am."

Amy had to pull her mind away from laughing. She decided she wanted to have a little fun with this guy. It was girls time right now and that meant doing all the girl things they wouldn't do with their significant others around.

Amy purposely leaned against the side of her door with her elbow so that her hip poked out and her boobs pushed out. She could easily say she needed something to support her because she was tired of standing but she knew exactly what she was doing.

The guy looked up from his now messy sack and Amy had to pretend she was licking her lips because she would have laughed otherwise. The guy seemed to sharply inhale and look straight back down in his sack.

"AMY?"

"YEAH?"

Then to make matters worse there wad Cream in her bra and panty. Everything happened so fast.

First, the guy looked up again and caught sight of Cream.

Then Cream screamed.

Then Amy laughed.

"AMY WHY ARE YOU STILL AT THE DOOR! WHERE'S THE SOAP!", Cream yelled as she ran back up the stairs.

Her sprint could have earned her a spot on a track team.

"IT'S IN THE CLOSET!", Amy giggled.

THEN, Blaze quietly came down the stairs.

"Are you having trouble sir?", Amy asked

The poor hedgehog looked up with a blush on his face.

"N-No ma'am. It's in here I'm sure."

Then his eyes met Blaze's. First it was a pajama girl, then a Victoria's Secret girl, now some princess looking girl.

"Fuck.", he said under his breath.

Amy snorted and held a hand over her mouth.

"What was Cream yelling about?"

"Something about the soap. She didn't need to come all the way down though."

Amy finally laughed as she saw the hedgehog shaking his head and he buried his sight into his sack.

"I FOUND IT!"

Amy laughed even harder. He wanted to high tail it out of here after all the female torment.

The hedgehog quickly handed the envelope to Amy who playfully winked at him. He blushed heavily and practically raced to his vehicle.

Even Blaze started laughing because she was perceptive enough to understand everything that happened.

Once Amy closed the door, she threw herself on the floor and started giggling. For a moment, she completely forgot about her letter.

"Hey Amy, is that it?"

She finally stopped laughing and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. Then she picked up the envelope that she dropped and saw that it was from the testing company.

Almost immediately she felt sick. She sat up on the carpet and stared at the envelope like it was glaring back at her.

Blaze shuffled over to her and slowly sat down on the carpet, being careful not to rip her dress. She had to sit in a weird angle because of it.

"Go ahead…no matter the outcome, it was meant to be and you can't fight that."

Amy heard the words but it just wasn't doing anything for her. If she didn't pass this test then she couldn't even begin to imagine how she would feel. The whole night would be ruined for her and she wouldn't even know how to pick herself back up.

Everything negative came to mind and in that moment, she really just wanted Sonic but she also wanted to be strong without him.

She felt a hand rubbing her back and while it was encouraging, it made her even more nervous.

"Ok, I'll open the envelope and hand you the letter and you just look at it ok?"

Amy simply nodded and tried to control her nerves.

Blaze carefully took the envelope from Amy and ripped it neatly. She took out the folded letter and handed it to Amy.

Amy bit her lip and took the letter. Her hands were trembling, her stomach must have had millions of butterflies inside, and her heart beat like she was on her last breath.

She did not open the letter immediately like she and Blaze had planned. She was so overwhelmed that she finally let her tears go. In truth, the test was hard. It was among the hardest tests she had ever taken and it had been a while since she had been in college so she wasn't as sharp as she used to be on certain subjects. But Sonic had helped her believe that it would all be ok but he hadn't prepared her for this. She expected that he would have been there when she got the letter. Now he was at Blaze's and Silver's house getting ready for "prom".

"Amy…how about I open the letter and you just look at it?", Blaze offered gently.

Amy nodded once again.

Blaze didn't take the letter from her. She simply opened the folds and left the rest for Amy. She rubbed her back for support.

Amy's eyes blurred once again so she blinked the tears away. She took a deep breath and then her eyes scanned the paper quicker than she should have. However, one of the words she saw was "PASSED".

Her heart pumped and she felt a jolt of adrenaline as she went back to the beginning of the letter.

"_Miss Rose, we are pleased to inform you that you have passed our examination. _

_You have ranked 17 out of our 45 applicants this year. We have sent your results to the practicing internships in which you have expressed interest. Another letter should be sent to you by those selected internships concerning their evaluation of your score._

_We congratulate you and wish you well in your future prospects."_

Blaze's own heart beat like a drum as she waited for a reaction from Amy. She was immediately alarmed when she heard a gasp and her friend started bawling. She didn't know if it was good or bad and she could feel her own sadness beginning to surface.

Then she watched as Amy seemed to laugh as she was crying. It was the most confusing thing because she didn't know whether to consider it a laugh or a cry of despair.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Cream came running down the stairs once again, not seeming to have learned her lesson. She was wet with a towel around herself.

She ran into the living room, to see Amy crying and…laughing?

Cream looked at Blaze and Blaze looked at Cream. They both had the same questioning look.

"I DID IT!"

That was when everyone knew what the letter had said.

Cream was the second one to feel emotional.

She knew how hard Amy always tried, how badly she wanted to progress in her life, and how much she just wanted to be in the medical field. Even in college, being the same majors, she knew how badly Amy wanted it.

The happiness she felt for her friend came out in tears of her own. Her best friend, her sister, had finally done it. She had been through so much that sometimes it was unbelievable how she coped. She was definitely someone to look up to and someone who taught some of the biggest lessons in life. And here she was finally a step closer to her dreams despite everything that may have held her back.

Cream ran to her friend, holding on tight to her towel, and squeezed her in a one armed hug.

Though Amy felt smothered by boobs, she cried into them while Cream cried onto her quills.

Blaze smiled at the scene and in her own way she felt emotional. She had watched Amy grow from a fresh out of high school stubborn hot head, to her strong and determined friend, to a great mother, to one of her role models. Though she was regarded as the level headed one and the one who always knew what to do, even she had those days when she felt lost. And when those days came she would always remember Amy. She would remember what she endured and where she was now. Anything was possible and no bad moment lasted forever.

When Cream let go, Blaze put her arm around Amy and embraced her.

"Congratulations, you deserve it.", she whispered.

Amy put her arms around Blaze and laughed.

"Thank you…I almost can't believe it."

She quickly pulled herself together and wiped her eyes. Thank goodness she had not gotten ready or else every layer of makeup would have been messed up.

"I have to tell Sonic!"

Blaze and Cream watched as she ran up the stairs. She had a huge smile on her face and she was giggling the whole way.

"And to think this isn't the last of it."

* * *

"Ok, we have the invites, our purses, our phones, lip gloss, touch up, emergency cash-"

"Geeze could you be any more of a mom?", Cream laughed.

Amy exhaled lightly.

All of the girls were dressed and waiting for Shadow's date to come to the house. Then they would wait for the guys to arrive in the limo and do everything "prom" style.

Cream sat on the sofa with Blaze who actually looked as if she were ready to sleep. She took out her phone to check her texts.

She wore a short, strapless, turquoise dress. It was tight against her bosom and studded with large diamond gems while the rest of the dress flared out ball gown style and stopped at mid-thigh. She wore silver heels that strapped around her ankles and her makeup was neutral except for her bright pink lips.

She never had many options with her bangs but for fancy occasions she curled them.

Amy decided to pace her living room. She didn't know why she was so anxious since she was with people she knew very well. However, the more she thought about it the more she remembered her high school prom. She had gone dateless and never got to experience what her peers did.

Though she definitely needed a chill pill, she looked beautiful.

She wore a very form fitting, satin red dress. Its sweetheart, strapless cut fit tightly around the bust and it was adorned with diamond and ruby gems. To top it off, there was a daring slit that ran all the way up to her lower thigh and she wore skinny high heels.

Of course having a baby and getting older had added a few flaws to her body but she skillfully hid them with the proper undergarments.

She wore neutral makeup just like Cream but wore a red lip to match her red dress.

Her quills had gotten just as long as it was during high school and she didn't want to have them all running down her back so she pulled it them to one side and tightly curled them.

She absentmindedly played with them until the doorbell rang.

Amy shuffled over to the door and looked through the peephole.

She hastily opened the door to reveal a very shy looking, snow white hedgehog with sky blue eyes. She was wearing a long, salmon pink dress. The bust of the dress was tight, silver, and studded while the rest of the chiffon dress fanned out. Her quills were elegantly pulled back into a bun with curls framing her face. She barely wore any makeup expect for a few shimmers here and there.

"Wow! You look beautiful!", Amy spoke first.

She knew straight away that this was Shadow's date. She looked nothing like she expected. Whatever the case, she was already a lovely choice physically alone.

The white hedgehog blushed and she immediately reminded Amy of Angelina.

"Thank you, as do you.", she smiled.

"Oh gosh where are my manners! I'm all here ogling at you and I didn't even get to say…'Hi my name is Amy nice to meet you!'"

The hedgehog laughed and happily took the hand that Amy offered to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Amy. I've heard plenty of good things. My name is Tessa!"

Amy laughed at the "plenty" of good things. So Shadow wasn't THAT much of a bastard.

"Come in, come in! The guys should be here in about 5-10 minutes."

Amy watched as Tessa bent down to unstrap her shoe.

"Oh girl! You don't have to take off your shoes. Lord knows it's hell just to get them on with these damn dresses."

"That is DEFINITELY true.", Tessa laughed.

Tessa stepped into the house and followed Amy into the living room.

She saw two more girls sitting on the sofa. They both immediately perked up at the sound of clicking heels.

"Umm H-Hello."

"Hi!", Blaze and Cream said simultaneously.

Amy could sense the awkwardness in the air and she wanted to break it FAST.

"And these two sexy ladies would be Blaze and Cream. Think you can guess who's who?"

Tessa looked at the two girls with an uncomfortable smile on her face. She wanted to get this right! If she got it wrong then that would just pave the way for more awkwardness.

First she looked at the rabbit who was very obviously cream colored but that didn't necessarily mean that that was her name. However she looked shy as well and from looking at her and the bright blue color that she chose, Tessa had a feeling that she was sweet and full of life.

Then she looked at the purple cat who wore an elegant gold dress. Right from the start 'Cream' didn't seem to fit her. She looked fierce and mature. She looked sure of herself and confident. She couldn't help but think that maybe she was even a little mean but of course Tessa didn't want to judge.

"The blue dress is Cream and the gold dress is Blaze."

"I knew she would get it right!", Cream smiled.

"You ARE pretty obvious Cream.", Blaze laughed.

"Yeah right! And Blaze isn't? Just look at you with your stern face like you'll light someone on fire."

It was silent. Then suddenly Amy started laughing which set off the chain for everyone else. Nobody took Cream seriously.

"Really Cream?", Amy laughed.

"Someone has been around the guys for too long.", Blaze laughed.

Even Tessa laughed, though she desperately tried to hide it in case she offended the group of friends.

Watching everyone laugh, Cream couldn't help herself. SHE didn't even take herself seriously.

Just as everyone started to erupt in another round of laughter, the house phone rang.

Amy went as fast as her heels would take her. She clicked over the tiled kitchen floor and got the phone just in time.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ames, we'll be there in about five minutes so come outside."_

"Ok."

"_Oh and Shadow asked if Tessa is there yet."_

"Yeah she's here."

"_Ok, see you in a bit."_

Amy put the phone on the charger and clicked back to the living room.

"Ok they're probably outside now as we speak so let's go girls!"

X

* * *

"I thought they would be outside already Amy."

"Well Sonic said five minutes!"

"Sonic was definitely wrong."

"I wonder what's the hold up?"

"Why do I wanna bet Silver has something to do with it?"

"Because Silver ALWAYS has something to do with it."

All of the girls stood on the sidewalk, waiting for their limo.

Amy held on to her hair that was blowing unattractively in the breeze, Cream swayed from side to side, Blaze had her arms crossed and tapped her foot, and Tessa stood perfectly with a smile.

All of the girls turned to the head of the street when they heard loud bass filled music. As the vehicle came closer, everyone seemed to deflate at the fact that it wasn't the limo.

Instead, it was a fancy convertible filled with four teenage males.

Blaze sighed knowing that this was only trouble and it was as soon as a loud whistle was heard.

"IT MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY!", one of the boys yelled.

Blaze rolled her eyes and looked the other way while Amy, Cream, and Tessa looked at the boys.

"WHERE ARE YOU FINE YOUNG LADIES GOING LOOKING SO SCRUMPTIOUS?"

"LOOKING STRAIGHT FROM THE RED CARPET!"

Tessa started to ignore just like Blaze but that wasn't the way Amy and Cream handled it.

"You're all pretty disrespectful. We're grown women with children and boyfriends so move the hell on!", Cream yelled.

"Oh sweetie, we love 'em older."

"DISGUSTING! DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT?", Amy yelled even louder.

"Baby, if that means you're putting your hands on me then be my guest!"

"Amy just ignore them."

"HOW DARE YOU COME ON MY PROPERTY HARASSING US?"

Little did Cream and Amy know that a limo pulled up behind the convertible.

"I like this one a lot!"

"Nah, I like caramel bunny over there. She's cute!"

"You guys must be smoking something funny. Obviously kitty is the best one! Curvy, quiet, and sexy…all the things girls should be."

"Well then I'm team snow white. Kitty is too-"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the sense into all of you?"

Suddenly the music was off and all eyes were on a handsome blue hedgehog wearing a VERY expensive looking tuxedo. His waist coat was as black as his jacket, so his crisp white shirt and satin red tie stood out among them.

Amy didn't know whether she was in shock that he showed up to confront the guys or that he looked so incredibly attractive. He really looked like he came straight out of a magazine.

He stood right in front of her and very close to the car. As the breeze blew Amy inhaled and the air was full of everything that was Sonic, except it was just a little different. Amy knew he was wearing a different cologne right from the start.

"And which one is YOUR girl?", one of the boys asked.

"He thinks he can take us on by himself? That's hilarious!"

On cue, Tails, Silver, and Shadow stood by Sonic with their arms crossed. With their fancy suits and shiny shoes, they all looked like a mafia.

The girls snickered. The boys who were once joking and laughing were now silent as ever. The driver turned the engine on but didn't pull off as yet.

"Well then! We're sorry for causing any trouble. You all have a nice day now!"

The convertible wasted no time in driving away.

"They were harassing you weren't they."

"Yeah! You know me, I was about to put heels to asses! They had the audacity to rank us and choose who they wanted for themselves even after we told them we were taken AND had children! Young guys have no respect for their elders now a days! I ought to find their parents and…SONIC ARE YOU LISTENING?"

He wasn't. He REALLY wasn't. He was looking at her, yes, but he was doing more than just looking at her. He was completely absorbed in her.

At first, he didn't get to really take in her appearance because he was focused on the group of teens. As she started ranting, his eyes trailed all over her. He loved her red lips that constantly moved as she spoke. He took in how she held on to her curled quills so they stayed to one side. He hadn't seen her with her hair done in a LONG time.

He trailed her arms to her shoulders and down to her chest. She was usually modest with her clothing choices but the dress she was wearing definitely accentuated her figure, to put it simply. He almost gasped at the dangerous slit that revealed creamy legs. There was something about her skinny heels and exposed leg that turned him WAY on.

Then she looked at him with those bright aqua eyes, distracting him even more. She was definitely wearing mascara because her eyelashes looked thicker and longer than they already were.

"SONIC!"

He seemed to snap back to reality because not only did she yell but she hit him.

The crew already moved to the limo and waited for Amy and Sonic to come over so they could exchange corsages.

"Oh.", Sonic finally managed to say.

"Oh?"

Sonic suddenly smiled and it was Amy's turn to be confused.

Something was wrong with him, Amy was sure. However, she definitely noticed how he was staring at her but she chose to ignore it and keep talking because she knew she would start blushing. Then he just HAD to smile at her and make her feel warm inside and out. He was SO handsome she almost couldn't believe it. It actually started to frustrate her.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP YOUR FLIRTATIONS RIGHT NOW, WE'RE LEAVING!"

Amy whipped her head around to see Silver yelling out to them. He wore a white tuxedo with a white, satin waist coat and a gold tie. At first glance, Amy would have to admit that he looked handsome but then she remembered it was SILVER. He already had a purple orchid pinned in place while Blaze wore her matching orchid corsage.

"OH REALLY?"

Amy stomped her way over but she wasn't going fast. The heels had certainly slowed her pace.

Before she could attempt to do anything at all, Sonic held her from behind around her waist and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Almost immediately her cheeks burned and she knew she was as red as her dress.

Sonic was acting VERY weird. Sonic had rarely displayed public affection in front of their friends.

"Uh Umm did you guys already exchange and take pictures?", Amy asked.

Her anger was completely drowned out by her embarrassment.

Sonic had not let go of her and settled for resting his chin on Amy's shoulder.

"Well OF COURSE! We were waiting for Mr. and Mrs. FlirtsALOT!"

Amy made a movement, most likely to attack Silver, but Sonic held her tight and trailed his nose along the side of her face.

By instinct, she flinched and giggled at the ticklish action but she also registered that Sonic had done something else that brought on the heat. WHY WAS HE BEING SO WEIRD? WAS IT A TRICK? SECRET REVENGE?

Cream bit her lips to stop herself from laughing. She had a bright pink daylily on her wrist and stood close to Tails who wore a black tuxedo, a white waistcoat, and a turquoise bow-tie. He already had his matching daylily pinned on his jacket.

Tessa was currently pinning a light pink rose to Shadow's jacket. He wore a black tuxedo, a silver satin waist coat, and a salmon colored tie. While Tessa laughed at him, probably because he was wearing so much pink, Shadow actually smiled. He was trying hard not to but anyone who knew him could see the truth.

Blaze happily took pictures of the couple and when she was done she looked over at Amy and Sonic. While Amy looked like a deer caught in headlines, Sonic was cool as ever as if he and Amy were in private.

"HELLO! HEDGEHOGS WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU!"

Amy nudged Sonic in his stomach with her elbow so he could let her go but before he did, he kissed her on her cheek again.

Amy wasted no time in clicking over to Blaze after she was let go. There was only so much blushing that she could take.

She stood awkwardly next to the limousine as Sonic went inside of it to get what she guessed was the corsage.

She was overcome by a new feeling as she watched Sonic stand before her with a red rose corsage and a matching one to pin on himself.

At that moment she felt her heart swell at the sight. Being as emotional as she was, she could have even cried but she quickly remembered her makeup and her audience of friends.

At one point in time she could recall never believing that she would ever feel so special. She knew she was far from any princess and Sonic certainly wasn't perfect prince charming but she never felt as if her life was a fairy tale until that moment.

He took her hand, caressing it softly with his thumb before slipping the corsage around her wrist.

They both faintly registered the flash from the camera Blaze was holding but the other part of them was focused on the other.

Amy took Sonic's rose and walked up closer to him than she needed to. Before she pinned it, she looked up at him and his warm expression sent warmth to her cheeks. Out of her sudden nervousness, she fumbled as she pinned the flower.

The flashes were going wild.

"You definitely pricked me a bit hubba bubba."

Startled by everything going on, Amy looked up once gain. There was that handsome smirk again and it had her tongue tied.

"I- I did? O-Oh I'm sorry. We should get going now. We don't want to umm be late."

Amy hastily stepped back and held onto Tessa's hand.

"Time's wasting guys! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Says the one who held us up in the first place.", Silver whispered to Blaze.

Blaze bit back her laughter because Amy had no idea this time.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to all of you that still follow, alert, favorite, review, and just read this story. You all are amazing :)**


End file.
